You Didn't See That Coming
by Ashley Appleappachia Rae
Summary: From Recruit's POV. Pietro Maximoff After Age of Ultron is living on base with the Avengers and selected agents and recruits. He starts up a romance with one enhanced recruit who fought with the Avengers in the battle of Sokovia. Also including Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch), Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow), Steve Rogers (Captain America), and Clint Barton (Hawkeye)
1. Chapter 1

You Didn't See That Coming

Avengers Headquarters, Upstate NY : 15.23pm

The lounge was full of midday light and now the sun had fully risen you could see for miles around. It beat down on the lawn where dozens of recruits were out training. For over an hour now people had been running by the windows in work out gear trying to keep up with Captain Rogers, they looked like they were dying whereas he hadn't even broken a sweat. But I wasn't paying attention to that anymore. I hadn't moved since I'd woken up on the sofa a few hours before and I was sat reading my book when I felt a breath of wind ruffle my hair. I shivered and went to pull the blanket off the back of the couch but another gust later and it had gone. I rolled my eyes and closed my book.

"Pietro? Hand it over." I said sitting up

A split second later he was standing in front of me holding it in his hand

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said grinning and tossing me the blanket.

"Aren't to supposed to be in training?" I asked knowing full well he was. Now that he'd fully joined the Avengers training him wasn't my job anymore. I had a little more time on my hands but hadn't figured out yet if I liked that or not.

"And what, this doesn't count?" he said sprinting to the kitchen and back again with a drink in his hand.

"Fury's gonna be pissed if he finds you've been skipping practice."

He shrugged and strolled to where I sat and patted my legs to get me to move over. I shuffled up and he sat on the sofa next to me pulling the blanket over both our legs. "I have better things to do" he said swinging my legs up onto his lap.

I smiled slightly. He was usually joking around so I didn't know when to take him seriously or not, though I enjoyed the contact whenever he did something like this. He was about to speak again when there came a shout from outside.

"Maximoff!" We looked over to the window. It was Steve. Pietro smirked and pointed back to my legs as if stating that he couldn't possibly get up and disturbed me. Steve shook his head and ran back to the group.

"What are you reading?" he asked plucking my book of the coffee table before I could answer "Harry Potter? Again?"

"What it's an great book, and they don't have the rest here so I've gotta make do" I said snatching it back. Our hands met and I felt a shiver up my spine, but this time it was warm, not cool. Pietro didn't seem to notice. He flicked on the TV before I could blink and settled down.

This kind of thing seemed natural to him now but I couldn't be this close to him and stay so calm. I watched him for a minute. His silver hair was messy and stopped short of his eyes which were focused on the screen. I noticed that they were the same blue as his t-shirt. My eyes moved down his arm to his hand which was resting on my knee. Ok I couldn't stay here, not when I was trying to keep all these thoughts at bay, most of which included him touching a lot more of me than my knee.

"Look I gotta go" I said standing up. He looked slightly taken aback but didn't stop me.

"Where are you going?" He asked fingers still flicking through channels on the TV.

"I...have to visit Wanda. See you later"

He took his eyes off the screen for a moment to look at me. "Can I borrow this?" he asked pointing to my book.

"Sure." I replied. Glancing back I saw him pick it up and examine it like a science project, he was probably trying to figure out why I liked it so much.

"Hey Wanda, you in there?" I said a five minutes later knocking on her door.

"Just a second." Came the reply. I heard some boxes moving and finally heard the lock click. "Come in."

I opened the door to find her sat crossed legged in the middle of her room surrounded by boxes. Of course with her powers she didn't need to get up to answer the door.

"I made you a space." she said lifting her hand and guiding a floating box from the bed to the other side of the room.

"Thanks" I said tip toeing through the boxes to the bed. "And I thought your brother was messy"

She laughed and gestured round the room "This is half Pietro's. Stark had our left over belongings brought over from Sokovia this morning. I am trying to sort through my things but all I keep finding are these." she said pulling out at least six pairs of battered sneakers.

"How many pairs does he need?" I said laughing as Wanda threw a pair to me.

"Those are his favourites, at least they were" I started to ask why when I saw the bottom of the soles. They were run down so much you could almost see the inside of the shoe.

"I guess regular ones don't get that much use." She nodded and went back to sorting. I saw her pull out a few leather jackets, scarves, a book; whose cover I couldn't read, and gold chain necklace. I smiled as she put it on. It matched her other jewellery perfectly. She looked up and saw my expression.

"This was my mothers." she said an my smile fell "She gave it to me on my birthday" On the chain was a brilliant ruby coloured gem "And this" she said pulling out another "Is Pietro's" It was a silver pendent with a pearl set into the metal. It hung on a blue leather strap swinging so the light caught the tarnished metal making it shine. "It was my fathers. Pietro does not wear it. I think he doesn't want reminding of...well you know." She closed her hand around the necklace and looked down at her feet.

"Wanda, I'm so sorry." I couldn't think of anything else to say. She looked up at me a sad longing look on her soft face.

"It's alright. We cannot change the past, only look to the future. We must do what we can to make it better. I know that now" I smiled then. I had a lot of respect for my friend. Over the few months I had know her and her brother I realized she was the wiser of the two, she had more wit than most grown men I knew. She had been through more than her share of misery, and yet she still had hope.

I slipped onto the floor next to her, holding out my hand for the necklace. She dropped it into my palm. The metal was rough and cool but the pearl was smooth. One side of the silver was blackened, I had an awful idea of how that had happened. Perhaps in the bombings that wiped out the twins house, and their parents. Wanda's voice stirred me from my thoughts.

"Give it to him will you?"

"Me? Why, I thought you said he didn't want it"

"I want him to keep part of our family with him. To keep him safe. He won't take it from me, but he might from you."

I was completely stunned "Why would you think he would listen to me? You're his sister." The amount of times I'd asked Pietro to do something and he'd blatantly ignored me, this time would be no different.

"It's because I'm his sister I can never understand him the way you can. Also he is less likely to argue with you" she finished chuckling

"You might have a point" I said grinning. I'd at least give it a go for her sake "Oh hey remind me to bring your dress back when I see you next. Thanks for letting me borrow it." I gave her a one armed hug and began to leave the room but decided to stop "Wanda, I came here to ask you something, about...Pietro."

"Yes?"

I paused wondering if she really was the best person to ask, though I didn't really want to broach the subject with anyone else encase they caught on or plainly laughed at me.

"You've known him since you were born." I said and she nodded a curious look in her eyes "How do you know when he's being serious or not?" I asked and she raised her eyebrows "Well sometimes he does something and I never know whether to pass it off or...see if someone else did that, well I don't know" I stopped "It's hard to explain, it doesn't matter" I started to leave again but she caught my arm.

"Blake look, I don't know what this is about but if my brother is acting like an idiot around you just let me know." she finished squeezing my arm "I don't think he means to. Especially not with you. I'll see you at dinner." she released me and closed the door.

I didn't even ask her what I'd really meant to, maybe it really was something I'd have to figure out on my own. This was so confusing. I nearly walked into Natasha as I turned around.

"Hey there kiddo. Whatcha doing?"

"Oh hey Nat, I was just seeing Wanda" I gestured back to the door

"She's in? Good I need to talk to her about moving her training around. Rogers has got a new team programme he wants to try with the recruits first thing."

"Alright I'll leave you to it then" I said turning away

"You alright?" she asked putting a hand on my shoulder

"Yeah I am fine" I could tell she didn't believe me but she let me go all the same. "Hey if you see Maximoff let him Rogers wants a word." She finished giving me that knowing look.

"Sure thing" I said already heading to my room. I opened my door and felt that soft breeze pass by my skin again, lingering over my cheek. I turned around but there was no one there. Thinking I was imagining things I closed my door and flipped on the light. Pietro sat lounging in my armchair a large bag resting at his feet.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked hanging my jacket on the back of the door.

"What I can't spend time with you without a motive?"

"Um no." I said and he smiled

"I got you something" he said sliding the bag towards me with his foot.

"What is it?" I asked warily. From the size and shape it looked like a bag of bricks. He rolled his eyes at me and gestured to the bag.

"Just open it." I picked it up and sat on my bed, as far away from him as possible. It was strange having him in my room, it made me nervous to be in such a confined space with him. The bag was really heavy so I decided to just tip the contents onto the duvet. Out fell half a dozen books. I looked at him in surprise. I picked one, then another up. Each Harry Potter book I didn't own was there.

"You got me the whole set, how?"

"I ran into town when you were in Wanda's room. I figured you needed something to do now you're not training me anymore. I got the right ones didn't I?"

"Yeah" I said almost laughing. He grinned at got up to leave "Wait Pietro, how did you pay for this?" I knew he didn't have a lot of money.

"I had a little saved away, borrowed a few dollars from Barton. I'll pay him back don't worr-"

I don't know what made me do it but this was just so out of the blue for him. I stood up and hugged him. He went rigid for a second and then relaxed in my arms. "They are just books it's was no problem."

"Thanks though" I said and nearly froze as he wrapped his arms around me and held there. I was hyper aware of everything around me, the soft fabric of his t-shirt against my cheek, his head resting so close to my own, the muscles of his back under my hands and the bullet scars under my fingers. I let go and looked up at him, but he hadn't let go of me yet. Realizing this he quickly put his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his feet.

"Enjoy the books." He said moving his body halfway out the door "The first one was really good, I might have to borrow them after you" Then in an instant he was gone.

Hang on, he read it? I closed the door and ran my hands though my hair. "I think my head is gonna explode." I said to myself before sitting myself down in my now warm chair. I couldn't be certain, but I thought I heard a slight laugh outside the door.

Later at dinner Pietro was a no show like most of the others, I sat with Nat and Wanda picking at boxes of Chinese takeout. I got hungry waiting for the guys to show but Wanda amused me by floating spring rolls across the table onto my plate. I couldn't wait anymore so I speared one on a chop stick and began eating. Clint showed up not long after on the phone, he grabbed the box of food Natasha handed him and left the room.

I raised my eyebrows to her but she just said it was family stuff. I wondered if the baby was up to no good again, being named after Nat and Pietro how else was he going to turn out. I sometimes felt jealous of Clint's family, I wanted to have something like that. Even Tony and Pepper who barely saw each other seemed happy. I offered to baby sit the Barton kids a few times but Fury wouldn't let us leave the base until 'Protocol has been passed'. Absolute bull. Shield just wouldn't let us out into the field again until we passed each and every exam they threw at us. It was for our own good but I was starting to feel like a rat in a cage, especially when I could never settle in a room with Pietro in.

After dinner I went to sit outside in the increasing dark wanting to feel the wind on my skin and stretch my legs. The air was warm but a slight breeze rustled the trees around base. I passed a patch of charred earth that looked like a crazy crop circle. Thor, obviously. Those Asgardians seriously needed a more inconspicuous taxi ride. I found a patch of dry ground and laid my jacket down. Letting the night air rush over me I laid down. The sky was clear of clouds and the stars shone luminescent against their dark canvas.

I closed my eyes and stretched out but immediately my hand hit something hard and my eyes snapped open again. A shadow stood over me blocking out the stars and it turned out the thing I hit was a foot. I swung my feet round and knocked the legs out from the person standing over me. They fell to the ground with a loud grunt. I twisted my body up to pin them down holding onto each wrist to stop them landing a blow to my head. The skin under my palms felt hot and I could feel an elevated pulse beating in their veins.

"I was going to ask if you wanted some company but I guess you don't-" They said and groaned shifting their legs "Ouch nice reflexes, you're getting faster." Between the sounds them catching their breath I heard a familiar accent

"Pietro!" I said letting go of his arms. I could see his face now in the half light and he was smirking. "What the hell?"

"Can you try not to break my legs next time" he said half sitting up "I need them."

"That's not funny"

"Come on, it's a little funny."

"Get up." I said moving to get off him

"Blake I'm sorry. I shouldn't' have startled you like that, are you alright?" He looked apologetic for once and grabbed my wrist

"No you shouldn't, God you just don't think sometimes." I said and jerked my hand away. Even though I sounded mad I was more angry at the fact I'd hurt him than anything else.

"Hey you know I don't mean it." he said confused

"Do I? You know what it doesn't matter, I'm going back inside." Why was this always our default, me being defensive and him playing it off as a joke.

"Blake wait." he said pushing himself up on his hands. As he moved his muscles shifted so my knees were no longer pressed against his rib cage, they were resting either side of his hips. My breath caught in my chest as I realised I was practically sat in his lap. This wasn't something we'd covered in training and throughout all our sessions we'd never been this close.

From the moment I met him I saw that his presence could draw people in without any effort at all, I didn't want to be another one of them but after months of dodging his advances my resolve was starting to melt. He was inches away from me now and I tried to move my head back as far as I could in the limited space. I felt extremely uncomfortable and at the same time didn't want to move a muscle.

"Sometimes I act too fast, I know." he said seriously "I don't know any other way."

"Pietro?" I said warily because the defiant look in his eyes wasn't something I seen before and I didn't know what he was going to do

"Please, just listen." he said taking my hand "All my life it's been me and my sister against the world. Always fighting to survive, always on the move. We never stood still long enough to build anything worth keeping. Until now. And...I think we finally found a home here."

I could feel his breath against my neck and it scrambled my brain making it hard for me to think. I didn't want to but I knew I should move, get up and walk away before I did anything I'd regret.

"This is your home but we-" I said shaking my head looking at our entwined fingers "We can't." I put my hands on his chest and pushed him back. He didn't just move away like I'd expected, he fell back to the ground and pulled me with him. Instinct made me stop my fall and my hands planted on the ground either side of his face.

"This is insane." he said grinning up at me "You know how I feel about you."

"What do yo-?" I asked feeling heat rise in my chest.

"You really are an idiot." Looking into his familiar face I saw a mischievous glint spark in his eyes and knew what was coming.

"Noo Pietr-" but too late. He grabbed my waist and rolled over. I couldn't help but laugh as he looked down at me a grin unfolding on his face

"I bet you didn't see that coming" he said

This was it, I could make the choice right now to do what I'd been telling myself I wouldn't but wanted to with every fibre of my being. I could take control and let him know how _I_ really felt about _him_. After so long of holding myself back I could finally let go, this was what I wanted and I didn't care about any consequences.

"Actually" I said leaning in closer and cupping a hand round his neck "I did"

I reached up and pressed my lips against his. The shock on his face was so comical I nearly broke away right there. But he recovered almost at once slipping his one arm under my back and leaning into me. The weight of his body against mine wasn't even enough though and I needed to be closer. I slid my arms around his neck as he pulled me onto his lap again. When I gripped his back to bring myself closer I felt his muscles move under my fingers tips. He grabbed my thighs tightly and I let out a small sigh as he lips moved to my neck. My fingers found their way into his hair and I pulled his face up to meet mine again. I heard him chuckle against my lips before his hands came to rest on the small of my back.

We broke apart and I relaxed my hold on him so I could see his face.

"I didn't see that coming." he said tracing one finger over my lips

"Bought time yeah?" I asked giving in and laughing. That broke the seriousness on his face.

"Yes, thank god." he chuckled and crushed his mouth against mine again


	2. Chapter 2

"You should have seen the look on your face." I said sliding my hand from his back to the side of his jaw, one finger under his chin. It felt amazing to finally be able to do this for real, not just in my head when I let my thoughts get away from me.

"Can you blame me?" he said his hand still resting on my lower back "I've been chasing you for months and nothing. Why now?"

"Well I just thought you were like that with everyone." I said and he sighed audibly

"If I was you'd have something to worry about."

"And I don't?" I asked and he shook his head with a smile. I kissed him again and melted into the moment I'd been craving for months. If I'd been worried this would be awkward, or he would just push it away I'd been sorely wrong.

"Why was it so obviously to everyone but you." He said softly in my ear and wrapped his arms around my waist

"I guess I didn't wanna get my hopes up, I'm sick of getting hurt." I said with a dark voice. I couldn't tell him but the last relationship I'd been in had ended very badly because I didn't see who they were before I got involved. He looked mildly shocked at my change of mood and held my face in his hands.

"I wouldn't hurt you, not ever." he said seriously

"I know" I said putting my finger on his lips before he could make another move. "Wait I have something for you." I reached back to my jacket pocket and drew out the necklace. His breath caught and his eyes narrowed at it.

"Where did you get that?"

"Don't hate me, but Wanda wanted me to give it to you."

"I don't want it." he said right away closing my hand around the silver.

"Pietro please, you can't keep pushing this away its part of who you are." I felt the need to make him understand, if it were me I'd want anything that was left of my parents.

"Not anymore" he said looking hurt "Please don't."

"Your sister wants you to have part of your family with you wherever you go, to keep you safe." I was struggling to keep my voice steady at the look he was giving it, like it physically caused him pain.

"I can't" he said turning his face away so I couldn't see him

"Alright, I won't force you but please just listen." I placed my hand under his chin "Whether you like it or not, this is part of your father, part of your parents" I unfolded my fist to show the necklace again "Don't you owe it to yourself and to your sister to keep their memory going?" He didn't say anything "You don't have to decide now, but know that it will make Wanda happy."

He finally looked at me. The pain in his eyes was like a punch to the gut. I wanted to take back everything I'd said and throw the necklace into the trees, but I didn't have to. He lifted his hand from my waist and extended his arm to me. I took that as a sign and wrapped the necklace twice around his wrist and tied it off. The silver and pearl hung there glinting in the half light, it seemed to match his colouring perfectly "You know it does suit you." I said with a small smile hoping I hadn't made him mad.

He looked down at it "It suited him better." he said quietly

"Your father?" I asked and he nodded "Did...did he look anything like you?"

"In some ways but it was Wanda, she looks so much like our mother."

"Well she has your mothers necklace as well." I said and he almost smiled

I couldn't bear to see him like this so I got to my feet. "You wanna go in? I think there is some left over Chinese in the fridge."

"Alight but one last thing." he said getting to his feet "Race me."

"What?"

"Race me to the door" he said smirking

"You have got to be kidding, no way in hell I'd ever beat you, you know that." He'd made a point in training to always be faster than me in everything so I had to figure out his moves before he made them to catch him out, it worked about fifty percent of the time.

"I'll go slow, come on. It'll be hilarious."

"Yeah for you" I said but got into position before he could say another word and sprinted off across the grass. Rounding the corner I saw the front door ahead when Pietro overtook me "Dammit" I cursed trying to push my legs faster. But I never got a chance. He doubled back and caught me up before sprinting to the door and putting me down.

"See" I said catching my breath before I could pass out from motion sickness "That is not fair."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I went slow" he said and grabbed me before I could fall against the door and wake everyone up. I probably could have stopped myself but now I could wanted any excuse for him to have his hands on me.

"Slow for you isn't exactly easy for me to keep up with." I said swaying on the spot "So if you're already half carrying me you might as well help me to my room." I said grinning up at him. All I saw before my eyes closed was his shadow in the glass stooping down and gathering me up in his arms.

I woke up hours later in the dark with no clue what time it was. I rolled over to check the clock and nearly jumped out of my skin. "Ah! Don't do that!"

It was Pietro. He was stretched out next to me, one arm curved under my head, the other drumming out a fast rhythm on his leg. Without realizing I had curled up to him in my sleep. It struck me as odd that he didn't just leave after dropping me off in my room, I'd half expected it to go back to normal after last night.

"How long have you been here?" I asked leaning over him to see the time. It was 4am.

"About five hours. Don't worry I slept a little too. After you stopped kicking me." That was probably due to more restless nightmares.

I groaned and rolled over. My new books had been stacked up on the bookshelf opposite and I knew that wasn't where I'd left them.

"You tided up?" I asked amazed

"What? No, I got stuff off your bed to make room for us."

"Uh huh" I said prodding him in the chest "Ow" I said quietly because now my finger hurt. I should know better by now not to do that without gloves on.

"How is your head?" he said placing his hand on my cheek and I closed my eyes at his touch

"Better" I said feeling a slight ache in the back of my skull "That ever happened before?"

"Yes, it's rough until you get used to it. I made Barton throw up last time grabbed him." He said looking way to proud of himself.

I noticed he had kicked off his trainers onto the floor, the soles were so run down I wondered how he still used them. Now that I was awake I couldn't keep laying next to him like this so still. So I got up and strode over to my chair and sat down before flicking on a small lamp. I looked back at Pietro laid on my bed. Remembering the first time he'd been in my room made me smile, he'd been laid in that exact spot but then I barely knew anything about him. Resisting the urge to join him I stayed put, I knew if I slept now I would miss training the next day. Training, that reminded me.

"Nat says Steve wants a word with you about missing practice."

"I'll talk to him later. Anyway training is not as fun now." he said with a yawn stretching his arms out in front of him.

"You gotta take this seriously Pietro, it's about keeping you and everyone else in shape. If we're not then we'll be useless when it comes to a fight." I said giving him a hard look

"I am in good shape" he said winking at me. I had to agree but I sighed and walked back over to the bed. "You are no fun." he said seeing my expression.

"This" I said placing my hand around his arm "Isn't enough" I felt again the tight skin over the bullet holes and pulled away "Please tell me you'll at least try." I think he could hear the pleading note in my voice because his face softened slightly.

"Alright." he said and reached out for my hand. It was such a foreign move to me I nearly moved back, I'd have to get used to being near him now after so long of preventing myself. But I let him take it and sat down on the bed. He lifted my hand to his face and closed his eyes. All I could feel was the warmth of his skin and the thudding of my heart. It made me want to touch every inch of his skin I could reach. I let my hand follow the curve of his jaw and traced my fingers over his lips. He shivered next to me but I didn't stop moving my fingers down his neck feeling the dip at his collar bone. Finally my hand rested on his chest. There it was again, those strange bumps on his skin. I moved my hand away and he opened his eyes to look at me.

"Can I see?" I asked. He tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "These" I said pointing to the marks under his shirt. He paused but a moment later nodded and slipped off the bed to stand in front of me. I had to see them for myself.

Pietro grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it off in one swift motion. The last time I'd seen him like this his wounds had been bandaged so I didn't know what to expect. I extended my hand to touch the marks and he jump slightly as my cool hand made contact with his exposed skin. I counted them with my fingers. Six bullet holes, four to the chest one right above his heart, one on his right arm and one in the shoulder. I also knew from memory he had one in his thigh.

"You should be dead" I said in a shaking voice not knowing what else to say

"I'm not." he said placing his hand over my own which was resting on his stomach. I rose off the bed to stand in front of him.

"But how?" I asked moving closer "Not the T.A.H.T.I programme?" I didn't want to imagine Pietro going through what Coulson did to survive.

"No, not that. Enhanced thermal homeostasis. Ever heard of it?"

"I don't know what it is but I know you have it" I said remembering reading it in his file

"Well my body goes into a state where it can automatically stabilise itself against foreign objects and enviroments."

"Even bullets?" I asked and he nodded

"They also have some things back at Shield which helped me heal faster, like Cho's cradle."

"But..I saw you die" I said resting my head against his warm chest "We all thought-" I stopped because I was fighting back tears. No matter how many times I kept replaying it in my head I couldn't see how I could have stopped it.

"Blake I'm fine." he whispered stroking my hair

I wasn't convinced but I let it slide "Just don't ever be that heroic again" I said lifting my head to look at him "It's dangerous."

He chuckled "Hey, we're The Avengers. Dangerous is the job title." When he laughed I felt his chest move under my hands. I wasn't fully aware until now how close we were and how much of his body I could see.

I felt that urge again, and pulled him down to kiss me. But this time was different. It wasn't just warm, it was electric. In this moment I knew I never needed Wanda or anyone to reassure me of anything, this felt right. I wrapped one hand in his hair and stood on my toes to reach him. He realised what I was doing and pulled me up by my waist but within a second he had picked me up and thrown both my legs around his torso.

"Wait what are we doing" I asked breaking away. Was this really the best idea to get carried away? But I'd gotten so caught up in the moment I didn't realise how much I wanted this.

"Everything." he said smirking at me

My back hit the wall as his body pressed up against mine holding me there. I felt his mouth move to my neck and I did nothing to stop him but move my hands down his arms feeling the muscle move beneath my touch. His mouth moved back to mine almost at once becoming more urgent like he was afraid I would move. I pushed off from the wall and pulled him onto the bed.

Slight panic rose inside of me as I understood what I was about to do but I pushed it down before it could overwhelm me. I really did care about this man and I'd wanted this moment for months now, why should I hold myself back any more. Pietro's hands began to move up my thigh to my waist but for once he was too slow. I pulled off my top before he got the chance and positioned myself so that my legs were once again either side of his hips. He slid his hands hungrily up my legs and grasped hold of my hips in return.

"And you said I wasn't fun" I said grinning down at him

"I take it all back" he said raising his hands in mock surrender. I grabbed each of his wrists and pinned them to the duvet. Flipping my hair over one shoulder I leaning down to kiss him.

"Good" I said before releasing his hands "Because you have no idea what you've got yourself into."


	3. Chapter 3

What felt like hours later I lay in bed watching the weak sun creep into the room. I praised my decision to get this double bed now more than ever as Pietro lay stretched out next to me his head propped up on my pillows. So that had actually happened, something close to euphoria filled my chest as he kissed the top of my head and pulled me in closer. My legs were hooked around his under the sheets so I could still feel the heat of his skin against mine. If I'd known what the combination of mine and his abilities could do I might have suggested this much sooner. Nervously I took my head off his chest and looked up at him but his eyes were already on my face.

"Hey" I said reaching up and moving the hair from his eyes. They caught the light making them look more green than blue and I noticed where the silver of his hair faded into brown. I followed the line with my finger letting it slid down the back of his neck.

"If you keep that up I can't promise I won't grab you again." he chuckled taking my hand from his neck and kissing it "How are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess." I said gazing up at the ceiling feigning indifference

"You guess?" he asked amused

"Now whose the idiot." I said looking back at him smiling "Course I'm alright, that was way overdue."

"I agree. So now we just make up for lost time yes?" he said with a grin "Unless you're too tired."

"Hey you might be able to run circles around me out there but in here-" I was cut off when his lips found mine again

I looked over his shoulder to the clock and saw that it was 6.30am.

"Damn" I mumbled

"What?"

"We have to be up for training in half an hour." I said with a slight moan. Today was actually one of the few days we actually trained together with the others so we really couldn't be late.

"Maybe they won't notice if we don't show up." he said moving his fingers up and down my spine making my back arch inwards. I had to shake my head to clear it.

"They will, especially if we both don't turn up. I don't want Romanoff breaking the door in."

"Yes you're right" he said taking his arms from around me and pushing himself up. I looked at him quizzically "What?" he asked passing me his t-shirt from the floor "I do listen to you...sometimes."

I rolled over detangling myself from the sheets and laughed as I saw the mess on the floor "Good luck finding your stuff." I said shrugging on his top and heading to the bath room to shower before training. I felt a cold breeze pass my arm and heard the shower turn on and the door click open then close again. There was a blur of blue in the air and he came to a halt in front of me, fully dressed. "How in the hell" I said shaking my head and smiling. "I'll never get used to that."

"I'll wait here" he said falling into the armchair a book in his hands. The pages flipped by so fast I wondered if he was actually reading it or not. "Unless you want company in there?" I bent down and threw a loose trainer at him

"No smart ass." He caught it before it hit him and had it on in a flash.

"Thought I'd offer." he said as I got into the shower.

I stepped out ten minutes later and pulled the towel around me. As I opened the door steam gushed out into my room. Through the haze I could see Pietro standing at the open window, his head and shoulders out in the sun which was bleaching his hair even brighter.

I moved as quietly as possible to my closet to grab my uniform. The black tank top and pants were made of a soft breathable material to suit our intense training. I grabbed my jacket off the door and slipped into it, the S.H.E.I.L.D patch on my arm was instantly noticeable. I looked in the mirror to pull my hair into a ponytail so just my fringe hung down framing my face. Pietro turned as I clicked the closet door closed.

He darted over fitting his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my head. I looked back at the mirror again and smiled at him. It was funny to me how small I seemed next to him and how my hair contrasted so drastically with his own, like snowfall on dark earth.

"Where do I get a uniform like that?" he asked nodding at my reflection

"You've got earn it, and if you don't turn up for training-" I said turning round "But I'm complaining. I think this looks better one you." I said running my fingers along the lightning like designs on his t-shirt. They ran down each side of this rib cage and stood out white against the dark blues of the shirt.

He plucked my key card from my dresser next to us "Need this?" he asked. I went to take it but he held it back "Cute picture." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"We gotta go." I said putting it into my pocket and grabbing my phone. I opened the door slightly and looked back at my room with a sigh, I hoped no one came in while I was away, I'd have a hard time explaining all the mess.

"After you." he said squeezing past me so his body was right up against mine. I nearly pulled him back into the room and locked the door but I knew we couldn't miss training.

"Stop that" I said pushing him in front of me. He grinned back at me as I shut the door behind us.

"We're going to be late" he said looking at my phone

"No way I am not doing that again" I said setting off at a jog

"Blake come on, it will only take a second, literally." He offered striding along next to me. I stopped and crossed my arms.

"Fine but only this once. If I get to practice and wanna throw up I'm blaming it all on you." he chuckled and lifted me up

"One" he said "Two" I braced myself and cringed but he didn't wait until three. He took off like a bullet. I felt like I left my stomach and brain behind as he flew through the building making it down three corridors and two flights of stairs. He might have given a man a heart attack as we ran past his desk scattering papers everywhere. Finally he came to a stop with a jolt and set me down. I immediately grabbed the wall for support.

"Never. Again" I said holding my head. I couldn't tell whether he wanted to laugh or apologise so I just straighten up and stepped through the double doors to the training bay. Nat and Steve were already there briefing two recruits wearing the same uniform as me. Steve was gesturing at a white board filled with complex designs and arrows but turned as we entered.

"Maximoff, nice of you to join us." said Steve in a mildly annoyed tone

"You're welcome" said Pietro and I elbowed him in the side.

"Captain Rogers" I said coming to a stop in front of the group

"Morning" he said nodding to me and Pietro "And Steve is fine." he finished addressing us all

"So I can't call you Cap anymore?" asked Nat with a grin

"Don't confuse the kids Romanoff" replied Steve with a smile "Ok. First hour is power training then we move onto agility and endurance. Maximoff you'll be with me and Evans. And Deveraux" he said nodding at me "You'll be with Romanoff and Doran."

"Yes sir." We said breaking apart. Pietro started after me as I moved with Nat and Emily to the other side of the room. I'd once been jealous of Emily since she'd stolen his attention a few weeks ago but now it was as if she wasn't even there. Nat didn't miss a thing though.

"Oh my god." she almost yelled and I grabbed her arm

"Shhh!"

"Did you two?" she asked grinning mischievously gesturing from me to Pietro. After an excruciating second of deliberation I nodded and she laughed out loud "I knew it! What did I tell you kiddo." she said pinching me cheek

"C'mon Nat, Roger's will hear you." I said looking back over the room to the guys. Pietro was gazing back at us amused so he'd clearly heard.

"You got it. But he better watch it, you're still my little recruit." she said bumping my arm with her shoulder "You'll have to tell me all the juicy details later."

"Ah no Nat." I said cringing. She shrugged her shoulders and led me over to the practice range.

"Right girls. I've set a few targets up for you. If you hit it first try I'll move it further back, see how far your range goes before you power down. You wanna go first Blake?"

"Fine" I said stepping forward trying to ignore her smug expression. The target was hanging two metres off the ground a good few strides away from where we were standing. I shrugged off my jacket and stretched my arms out before me hearing my joints crack. I thought about how Nat had told me to stand last time and changed my stance. She registered my change and knew I done the right thing. I slowed my breathing lifting my hands as if ready for a fight and punched out as hard as I could. The projection of my movements sent the target flying backwards as if it had been hit by an invisible truck. It shattered into splinters against the far wall making Steve and the other two boys turn around.

"Sorry" I said

"No that was good. I think we need a new target though." she said calling one from an attendant who stood at the edge of the room taking notes "Next time though keep your punches closer to your body like this" she said showing me "It makes more of an impact."

"More of an impact?" said Emily looking impressed "Nice one B" she said clapping me on the back.

"Again" said Nat

An hour later we changed groups and I was paired up with Steve and Pietro, I had a suspicious feeling a certain red head had something to do with it.

"Ok you two. I set up this course to see how you move throughout the field under pressure. You have 5 minutes to complete the lap and take down all obstacles. I'll start the clock in a second." said Steve as we lined up

I glanced at Pietro, I could tell he was itching to get started, he bounced on the balls of his feet waiting for Steve to hit the timer. This was going to be hard enough without worrying if I could beat him or not, and the competitive streak in me raised its ugly head. We moved up to the start line and took our positions.

"I'll go easy on you" he said looking over at me as Steve got ready to push the timer. I heard the buzzer sound.

"Don't you dare" I said and took off.

The first obstacle I came across was a high beam blocking my path. I pushed my legs harder and jumped grabbing onto the top of the beam. I saw Pietro next to me sprint right over it and land on the other side. I hauled myself up and jumped down landing hard on my feet. The moment my feet hit the floor it began to move and I almost lost my footing. I ran towards the next part keeping light on my feet and making sure my body was fluid so that the ground could not tip me over. I hit the wall opposite and began to climb as I heard a grunt behind me, Pietro had slammed into the wall. I smirked to myself and sidled along the wall. As I jumped down Pietro landed next to me.

"Pie of cake" he said squeezing my hand before sprinting off again. I cursed and pushed onwards. We emerged into a clearing in the gym and agents filed out of a door to our left. They ran towards us guns out. I immediately kicked out my leg and sent three people flying. They hit the foam covered floor and stayed down. Pietro dashed round the room unarming the remaining five agents and threw a gun to me. He kept one for himself and came to stand at my back. I aimed at the closet person and shot a blank at their armour. I knew it hit because the lights on their armband shut down and they retreated back to the door. Pietro took care of the rest and we moved onto the final stage.

It was eerily quiet. The room was covered in large crates and foam mats. At the far end I could see a glass door. Steve was standing on the other side keeping an eye on the timer.

"Get to that door" I said to Pietro and stepped forward. Suddenly something small slammed into my arm and I dropped to the ground. I trained my gun on the place I thought the shot had come from and spotted a hole in the wall. An automatic was sticking out of it pointing right at us. Numerous ones scattered around the room. "Get down." I shouted rolling behind a crate.

He dived down next to me before the gun could go off again. "Are you hurt?" he asked concerned examining my arm.

"Fine" I said moving "They're just blanks, stings like a bitch though."

"Two minutes guys." We heard Steve shout over the hidden speakers.

"We have to get to that door."

"I'll draw its fire, shoot at the guns." said Pietro and I nodded. A blur of movement later and every gun in the room started going off. I shot the barrels and took down five out of the six guns.

"Come on!" Pietro called to me from across the room "I've got you covered." I took off and heard the gun pop again. I got to the other side of the room by darting behind crates and skidded to a stop next to him. There was a space of about five metres between us and the door now. I couldn't see the gun from our position but had nothing to throw to draw its fire. I raised my gun above the crate and felt it get shot out of my hand.

"Crap" I said snapping my hand down again "It's over there I think" I pointed to the corner of the room. Pietro stood up and sat back down so fast the gun didn't even see him.

"I see it. Here" he said handing me the gun "You are a better shot than me. When I say, start shooting, then run." I looked into his eyes and nodded

"Go" he yelled and sprinted to the door. The gun went off and I emptied my round into the hole. It stopped and I heard a groan of pain. I span round to see Pietro gripping his leg with his right hand and holding the door open for me with his left.

He'd gotten hit because I didn't shoot fast enough. I flashed back to my first mission in Sokovia, I'd been standing on the evac boat when Steve placed Pietro's broken form on the ground. Blood stained the floor as it left his body. And the look on his face would haunt me till the day I died, slightly shocked eyes staring straight ahead. I remember thinking how handsome and innocent he looked even in death, but the smile, the life, that wasn't there anymore.

"Blake?" he yelled and I re-focused on the room "Let's go!"

Staring down at my hands I threw the gun away disgusted by the look of it. I ran through the door and the buzzer went off again. I'd just made it when I fell to my knees and began to shake uncontrollably.

"That's a record" I heard Steve say happily from very far away "Three minutes and twenty eight seconds. You two make a good team. Deveraux?" I felt his hand on my shoulder "You alright?" I jerked away and stood up.

"Sorry Sir, I...don't feel too good." I said trying to keep my voice steady

"Oh. right. Report back when you do? We need go over your scores and re-evaluate-" I barely heard the end of his words as I walked away. The training room doors opened before I could reach them and hit the walls with a loud bang. I didn't mean to but when I got upset or angry my abilities went haywire. Pietro called my name behind me as I ran out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

I made it out of the front doors before the tears began to fall. A few people on the lawn looked at me in confusion as I sprinted past heading to the forest. I didn't stop to explain, I couldn't even if I wanted to. The anger and grief inside of me threatened to overwhelm me. Bursting through the cover of the trees I emerged into a clearing and stopped dead. The nightmares I had almost every night seemed more real today than they ever had before. His dead face flashed in front of my vision, cold and unfocused. Other unknown victims trapped under debris, fallen limps scattering the ground. The sounds of children screeching for their parents.

I screamed in anguish and threw a punch at the closest tree. It flew backwards and slammed into the one behind it making an almighty crash. I fell to my knees and began to cry, hugging myself to keep from falling apart but I couldn't stop the tears which made me even angrier. I dug my nails into the ground to steady myself and heard someone following me through the woods. I stumbled away into the forest not wanting to see anyone, but it didn't work. There was a rustle in the leaves above me and someone dropped onto the path in front of me an arrow pointing right at my jugular. It was Clint. The moment he realised it was me he lowered his weapon.

"Blake? What are you doing out here?" he asked seeing my tear stained face. I couldn't tell him what had happened, I couldn't say a word. I hugged him and buried my face in his shoulder trying to slow my sobbing.

"Hey kid it's ok" he said stroking my hair before prying me away to look into my face "Has someone hurt you?"

"No" I stammered "I can't..I couldn't.." I tried to speak but the words got lost in my throat. This was so unlike me, I never lost control.

"You want me to take you back to Nat?" he asked tentatively

"No" I almost yelled "No, not yet" I said again more quietly

"What's this all about? I thought you guys were supposed to be in training?"

"We were...I left early" I said lowering my head. My breathing was finally returning to normal.

"Oh" said Clint in a knowing tone "Don't worry, its hard at first. We get people like this every year. Nat's patient she'll help you get better."

"It's not that. Its..Clint I couldn't save them" I said quietly ringing my hands together.

"Save who?"

"Back in Sokovia" I shivered "There were so many bodies, and children. Even...even Pietro. I couldn't save them. I'm no hero, I shouldn't even be here." I almost started to cry again. The images of the dead swarmed in my mind and I tried to blot it out.

"Hey look at me" he said in a strong voice "Look at me. That wasn't your fault, none of it. We all tried our best. There are always casualties in war. It's our job to save who we can, that doesn't make you any less of a hero, or any less worthy to be here. Do you hear me?"

I nodded and looked at him wiping my face with my sleeve. "Your first mission sticks with you, I'm not gonna lie and say it gets better when it doesn't. But you do, you get better. You train more so you can save more lives. That is why you're here." I managed a weak smile and took in a deep steadying breath.

"You always this deep and thoughtful?" I said

"Only when my friends are being idiots" he said smiling and throwing an arm round my shoulder. "Come on, let's get you back home."

"Hey Clint, can I ask you something?" I asked as we headed back towards the building.

"Go ahead"

"Why were you in a tree?"

"It's a long story kid." he said laughing

When we got back I went straight to my room and locked the door. I shoved the mess to the side of the room and kicked off my shoes before crawling onto bed. A familiar scent caught my attention and I realised I was laying on Pietro's pillow so I rolled over and pulled my own over my head to blot everything out. Why had I suddenly lost it after months of training? It was as if something changed inside me making everything more real.

I was somewhere between waking and sleeping when an annoying tapping noise started up behind my door. I ignored it until it went away but a moment later it began again only this time on the window. Remembering every horror movie I'd ever seen I scrambled up to see what it was.

Pietro stood at my window knocking on the glass. I stood there for a moment considering whether to open it but the look in his eyes broke me and I undid the latch.

"Can I come in?" he asked softly

"Depends if you've come to get me out of this room or not."

"That would be a no I guess." I moved back and he placed his hands on the sill and hoisted himself into the room.

"You weren't at lunch" he stated. I moved back to my bed and hid under the duvet

"No, I didn't feel like eating" I said and felt the mattress sag as he sat down next to me. There was a pause and I knew he was trying to think of the right thing to say.

"What can I do?" he asked "I don't know what to say." he pulled the cover down to see my face and I gave him a small smile.

"You don't have to say anything. You didn't do anything wrong."

"You are mad through."

"Not at you" I said moving so my head rested on his thigh. He winced and I jumped away. "I'm sorry" he looked surprised by how I reacted.

"Its fine, it barely stings anymore" he said poking the place the blank bullet had hit him which actually wasn't too far away from his other healed wound. "Come here." he added sitting with his head against the headboard and raising his arm to let me in.

"You shouldn't be so nice to me." I said staying exactly where I was "I got you shot today." He paused looking at me in confusion then swore in a language I didn't recognise.

"That's what this is about?"

"Not completely but yeah its part of it."

"Get over it."

"What?"

"Get over it." he repeated

"How can you say that? If that had been in the field you could have died."

"And you couldn't have?" he replied quickly pointing at the bruise on my arm "You got hit too remember. It was just training, nobody got hurt."

"You shouldn't risk yourself like that _I told you_-"

"You know I'd do it again, I don't care, if it was me or you-"

"Pietro stop!" he did, the noise I made even made me jump. "Just...stop." I was starting to lose it again. "You died right in front of me doing the exact same thing only a few months ago! That still haunts me every day. Hundreds of people died in Sokovia but I never saw their faces, I didn't know them. I knew you though, that never happened to me before." My voice was rising "And now the more I know you, the more I care about you, the harder it gets." he was looking at me like he had never seen me before "Don't you dare tell me to get over it!" Tears began to spill down my cheeks again "Don't you dare leave me again."

I put my head in my hands feeling more exposed now than at any point last night. I felt irrational, I shouldn't have said anything. I should have kept my mouth shut but I knew I couldn't keep this hidden from him forever, it was eating me alive. The mattress shifted and he pulled me into his arms. He gently held my clenched fist in his hand so he could slowly uncurl my tense fingers. I looked up finally when I'd calmed myself and his face grounded me in a way no amount of training ever could.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked stroking the side of my face

"It wasn't really relevant." I said and he raised an eyebrow

"It's always relevant if it's making you this unhappy."

"I don't know why...why today, but I couldn't take it anymore."

"Take what? Training?"

"No. Loosing you."

His moved back and stared at me "Blake I promise I won't leave, if you don't." he said taking my face in his hands

"You got yourself a deal" I said laughed wetly trying to compose myself

We emerged twenty minutes later to get food. I got a few strange looks from recruits who clearly heard about my outburst earlier but I walked by like nothing was wrong and followed Pietro to the kitchen. Before we left I'd changed out of my muddy forest clothes into a soft black t-shirt, jeans, and combat boots. I felt better in them like I was in my own skin instead on my uniform which said that I was an agent above everything else.

It was around three so there were no people in the kitchen. I sat on a stool while Pietro dashed around grabbing anything and everything he liked the look off.

"Yep I'll have that" I said as he flew past with a tub of ice cream "Ew but not those" I wrinkled my nose at some pickles he'd just set down. "I'll stick with the ice cream thanks." He grabbed a stool opposite mine and span round on it making me dizzy. "Here" I said and I threw a chip at him. He caught it right in his mouth and went to high five me just as Wanda walked into the room.

"What, are you doing?" she asked resting her hands on the countertop looking amused.

"Eating apparently." I said looking over at Pietro who was halfway through the bag of chips.

"Hey don't eat so fast" she said slapping him on the arm "You'll choke" she glanced at me with an exasperated look. "Every time." She sat next to me and gave me a one armed hug "So how are you doing?"

"You heard huh?" I asked and she looked apologetic.

"I spoke to Emily at lunch and she said you just left, is everything alright?"

"It is now, I just needed some space."

"Well whatever you need, we're here for you." she said gesturing to Pietro, then she noticed the necklace on his wrist. "You did get him to wear it." Pietro glanced down at his wrist almost like he'd forgotten it was there. He looked at Wanda's necklace and said nothing. The look in their eyes said it all though, respect and loyalty, there were just some that didn't need saying.

Pietro smiled at me though "Thank you."

"No problem." I said back feeling a little proud of how he'd handled the situation

"Wait" said Wanda looking back and forth from me and Pietro "Are you two?" She pointed her finger accusatively at Pietro "You said you would let me know when you told her." he shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Sorry we've been a little busy." he said throwing me a grin that almost made me blush because Wanda was sitting so close.

"You knew?" I asked her "That's what I came to talk to you about the other day."

"I did think so, but I also thought it was kind of obvious so I didn't say anything."

"You two" I said with a grin "Are an _absolute_ nightmare." they both laughed. We were interrupted by an agent entering the kitchen.

"Deveraux, Romanoff wants to see you. Right now." he said and my smile fell

"What about?"

"I'm not at liberty to say agent."

"Right...ok." I said putting down my spoon. Pietro grabbed my hand.

"I'm coming with you." he said

"No Maximoff, just the girl."

"Her name is Blake" said Wanda stepping down from her stool with a hard look on her face. I was worried what she might do, like her brother she was very protective. They were both stood either side of me glaring at the man in front of us.

"It's alright guys. I'll be right back." I said letting go of Pietro's hand and following the man. I looked back and saw Wanda's fingers had twisting red energy curling around them. I shook my head at her and stepped out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where are we going?" I asked him after we had walked for a good few minutes

"To Agent Romanoff" he replied and I resisted the urge to kick him in the shins.

"_I know_, but why does she need me?" he said nothing and I threw my hands up in the air in exasperation but he didn't even notice. Finally he came to a stop outside a room I'd never been in before.

"Through there" he said pointing at the door. As he left another agent took his place in front of the room, he had a radio in his top pocket and seemed to be listening to it via the com in his ear. He didn't even acknowledge I was there until I stepped in front of him and crossed my arms. He just moved aside to let me in and kept silent. Now I was worried.

I deliberated whether to go in or not. If I didn't I would be disobeying a direct order, but if I did what trouble was I going to walk into? I liked to think I knew Nat well enough to know she would never do anything to hurt me. I stretched out a shaking hand and pulled the door open.

"Nat?" I said nervously as it swung open

"In here." she called

The room was small and cosy. A few comfy chairs were scattered about and a desk had been pushed up against the far wall to make space for us. It looked like some kind of plush office, what use we had it for here I had no idea. Nat and Clint stood in the middle of the room next to each other. I was shocked to see them in their normal clothes.

"Hey, Blake" said Clint waving me in. I lingered on the doorstep before looking at Nat for reassurance. She gave me a small nod and I closed the door behind me.

I waited for her to say something but it was Clint who spoke first "So how are you feeling?" He asked in a kind voice that didn't fit the situation. I felt even more nervous now because nothing bad seemed to be happening. I'd expected to be reprimanded right away, perhaps stripped of my agent status and sent home for messing up this morning.

"Err fine, I think." I said slightly confused

"I hope you don't mind, but I told Nat what happened in the woods today." he said looking sheepish. I did mind but I didn't say anything.

"Sure" I replied feeling uncomfortable "Can I ask what this is about?" Nat walked over to the desk and perched on its edge looking back at me.

"Look kiddo, things have been pretty tense with you lately. It needs addressing because it doesn't just effect you it effects your work as well." she said with a same smile at the end. I had the feeling she was trying to sugar coat something bigger but she didn't elaborate.

"I know I messed up this morning in training, it won't happen again I promise." I said feeling like a little kid fessing up to breaking something valuable "I just made a mistake." They both looked at each other and then back at me.

"You didn't mess up in training, that's the thing." said Clint

"But both me a Pietro got hit in the simulation." I said feeling utterly lost

"Yeah you did, on the arm and on the leg. Wounds like that it in the field would slow you down but they wouldn't kill you. At your level in training you are doing as well as anyone could be expect. Steve told me how great you did in the sim, and I know firsthand how you're doing in the power department." said Nat waving a hand in my direction.

"Then I don't understand why-"

"Blake" she said taking a deep breath "We think you might be suffering from PTSD."

"What? No I'm fine." I said surprised

"C'mon' kid it's OK, we just wanna help." said Clint stepping towards me

"I know but I'm fine, r_eally_." I said again more forcefully taking a step back. Nat jumped down from the desk and walked over to us.

"You were definitely stressed out this morning." said Clint

"I told you it was just my last mission, the stuff in Sokovia it freaked me out a bit that's all. I'm over it now so can we just drop it." I said in an agitated tone. I could tell he didn't believe me, how could he when I didn't even believe myself.

"OK let's take a breath" said Nat leading me to a chair and crouching down in front of me. I sat down and looked at her. She didn't believe me for a second and there was no way I was getting out of this that easily so I decided to tell her everything.

"Nat, I keep having nightmares." I said trying to stop my mind bringing up the images I didn't want to see "I can't make them stop. Every detail is so vivid, like I'm still there. I can smell the smoke when I wake up, feel the air getting thinner. It's not normal, I don't know what's wrong with me." I neglected to mention seeing Pietro's dead body over and over, I couldn't talk about that, not here.

"Hey" she said squeezing my hand "There is nothing wrong with you at all. It happens to the best of us but-" A look came over her face then like she was remembering something very important. "Wait, there really isn't anything wrong with you. Clint can you grab me the phone." he passed it to her and she dialled a number and waited for it to ring. I looked up at Clint eyebrows raised.

"No idea" he mouthed at me shrugging his shoulders. The person at the other end must have picked up because Nat began talking.

"Yeah an enhanced, no it's Deveraux. You got time to come down? We're in the Rec room off level 3. You got it." she finished and hung up.

"What's going on?" I asked feeling fear creep into my mind, had she called someone to take me away?

"I just called a friend upstairs. She specialises in enhanced, like you. She's on her way here to see you."

"But..I know what my abilities are. Why is she coming here?"

"It's just a hunch but I think you might have more than one ability."

"That's impossible Nat" said Clint shaking his head "She's been here months and we've trained her almost every day, I think I'd have noticed."

"I think _I_ would have noticed." I said incredulously

"Maybe" said Nat looking at me "But I think it's not like your projection ability, its mental."

"Thanks." I said annoyed

"No I meant it's something you do with your mind, not your body. I've seen people like that before." There came a knock at the door and it opened to let in a tall blonde woman wearing a lab coat. I almost jumped up and ran for it. No way I was about to get experimented on but Clint relaxed a little when he saw her.

"Jenna." he said nodding to her. So I was clearly the only person in the room who didn't know her. "This is Blake, she's one of mine and Nat's recruits working on the enhanced unit."

"Hi" I said meekly waving from my chair

"Hello" she said in a thick accent "So Natasha, you think she's dual powered?"

"I'm not sure, she's exhibiting signs of enhanced recollection." I looked at her in shock, that's what this was based on.

"They're just _dreams_ Nat."

"I don't think they are just that sweetie, can you tell Sarah what's been going on?"

"What about?"

"Well about what happened...back in Sokovia" she said looking apologetic "And since you got back." I gave her a pleading look but it didn't work, I didn't want to have to relive it all again. But I took a deep breath and started to tell Jenna about my last mission, my dreams and about my powers being out of control. The more I said the more interested she got, she seemed to be studying me with her eyes. Maybe she was looking for indicators of madness. I finished talking with a dry mouth and Nat smiled at me encouragingly.

"So, what's the verdict doc?" she asked Jenna

"I'd have to do some further tests but I'm sure she has the ability."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked with a frown

"Generally people with the power of recollection find it very useful, think of it as having a photographic memory for all of your senses." I didn't think that sounded very useful "In your case however it sounds like your ability may be adding to your trauma. I'm afraid there is not much we can do to lessen the affects. I can't tell why yours is so strong though, did your parents have this gift?"

"No, neither of them have powers." I said wishing I was my Mom right now

"Hmm" was all Jenna would say

"Projection" blurted out Clint loudly making me jump "Her other ability" Jenna looked confused "She's able to enhance her movements, make a punch throw further, hit harder, without even touching the object being targeted. Could that be ramping up this new ability?"

"It's possible, that would make the recollection rather unsafe though."

"Unsafe? How?" I asked wondering how much worse it could get

"All I'll say is don't dwell on the past too much, you might not be able to snap back from it." she said in a worried tone.

We all looked up at that moment upon hearing a commotion outside the door. It sounded like someone was arguing with the agent standing guard.

"Go see what that is." said Nat nudging Clint. He squeezed past Jenna and opened the door. The guard was shouting at a guy with silver blond hair.

"You can't go in, Romanoff's orders. If she says you can go in then fine but I'm not opening that door until she comes out."

"Just tell me if she's in there." said Pietro looking a little panicked

"I just did."

"Not Romanoff. Blake Deveraux. She's about this high" he said holding his hand next to his shoulder "Cute, dark hair." he stopped as he spotted Clint and looked relived. "Barton, have you seen Blake?"

I shifted in my chair so he could see me around Clint. He caught sight of me and made to move past the guard again.

"What did I just say?" he said grabbing Pietro's arm. I caught my breath. Bad move. Pietro's eyes went very dark and he turned to the guard looking pissed. I'd seen him look like that once when someone had threatened Wanda and didn't envy anyone on the receiving end of it.

"Get your hand off me or I'll spin you so fast your head will come off."

"Maximoff!" said Jenna astonished. I would have laughed but I knew he was being deadly serious.

I looked at Natasha whose eyebrows were raised, silently hoping she wouldn't make Pietro leave. "Let me him" she said to the guard.

"But Agent Romanoff-"

"That's an order." she said firmly

"Yes ma'am." he said and grudgingly moved aside to let Pietro in. He pushed past him and moved to my side. He didn't touch me though because I knew he was aware of how many people there were in the room.

"You alright?" he asked looking from me to the other three

"Super" I said and Nat laughed. Pietro seemed to sense the mood in the room and relaxed a little.

"I-Wanda got worried. You were gone too long."

"We wanted to see how she was doing, that's all" said Clint and Pietro raised an eyebrow.

"For half an hour?" he said crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"I'll tell him later anyway you might as well tell him now." I said and Nat grinned at me.

"Blake's got another ability we didn't know about." That caught him off guard.

"What?"

"It's nothing important, apparently I'm just awesome at remembering things. Guess I don't have an excuse to miss someone's birthday now." I said to him reassuringly as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I wouldn't joke about this Blake." said Jenna "Like I said if you don't pull out of one of your dreams or visions before you get too deep you won't be able to get out." That shut me up. I imagined being stuck reliving Sokovia over again and dug my nails into the arms of the chair.

"Got it." I said in a hard voice.

"What can she do to make it easier?" asked Clint closing the door finally.

"Not much I'm afraid. I would suggest finding out what the trigger is. Find that, push it away and it should stop."

My trigger? Oh god. I looked up at Pietro and my heart sank.

Its him.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat in silence as the others talked around me. How could this be happening. My stomach was in knots and my heart ached like a physical wound. I glanced at Pietro and he gave me a reassuring smile. That hurt more than anything so far, he had no idea. What could I do, tell him and risk everything I'd wanted since I met him or suck it up and get on with my life. Nat made arrangements for me to meet with Jenna the following week to discuss trigger possibilities. I agreed on the spot because I wanted to get out of there. I already knew what my trigger was, and I wasn't going to give him up without a fight.

"I'll see you then Blake. Ask for Doctor Keller, they'll send you straight to me." she said ten minutes later in the hall, as Nat and Clint had jobs to do they followed her. I watched them until they rounded the corner and then fell into Pietro's arms.

"For god sake." I mumbled into his chest

"What's is it?"

I ran my fingers through my hair and let it fall in a sheet down my back "I need a drink, you game?"

"Trying to get me drunk?" he said grinning

"You wish" I replied pulling him down the hallway

We grabbed some drinks from the kitchen and took them outside. The sun was still high and it was baking hot in the garden. He lead the way to a grassy verge and flopped down. We could see the entrance to the parking lot from where we sat. A few cars came and went with shaded windows and shiny black paint jobs. I sat with my back against his shoulder looking out at the trees my head on my knee. I was quiet for a while, I couldn't think of anything to say that didn't lead to awkward questions, but who else did I have to talk to? Wanda was in training and I couldn't bother Nat or Clint again, not after the trouble they went through to help me out.

"Do you think it's as bad as they're saying?" I said lifting my head

"Hm?" he said turning his head to rest against mine.

"This new stupid ability."

"I don't know but we'll figure it out."

I sighed and took off my sweater folding it up and placing it in his lap to lay on. The sun stung my eyes so I put my hand over my face. I could feel his slow steady breathing under my head and concentrated on it to distract me from my thoughts. This was all I wanted, to lay here with Pietro and not let all the crap I'd just found out about into my head.

We heard a car coming and I sat up. It was sleek, yellow and extremely conspicuous. I looked over at Pietro and saw his face tighten, he knew whose it was. The car slowed to a stop and a dark haired man got out wearing a Metallica t-shirt. Tony Stark.

"Well if it isn't Fast and Furiosa." he said striding up to us grinning. I hated that nickname but smiled all the same.

"Hey it's the elusive Irony Man. Where's your suit huh?" I said clasping the hand he offered me and getting to my feet.

"You made a funny, pint size. Wow drinks at 4pm, someone die?"

I flinched and ground my teeth together "It's been a long day." I said as Pietro got to his feet next to me. He was a few inches taller than Tony and seemed to make good use of it.

"Mr Stark." he said in a mock polite tone folding his arms over his chest. Most people who have shrugged it off but I could read is body language all too well.

"Pietro" I said under my breath and shook my head at him. Tony didn't seem to notice. Pietro still partially blamed Tony for the death of his parents, it was after all his company that sold the bombs that got his house blown to bits and trapped him and his sister under the debris for days. I'd only met Tony a half a dozen times but I knew he'd had nothing to do with selling those weapons to the arms dealers.

"So" I said trying to break the tension "What are you doing here?"

"Me?" he said his attention back on me "Here for Romanoff, I think we might have word on Banner." Bruce Banner was one of the Avengers I hadn't met. From what Nat had told me he sounded like a great man, if not a bit unstable. I'd been lucky while I'd been in Sokovia not to run into the Hulk, that would have been too much even for me.

"Right" I said thinking of Nat, I couldn't bear the thought of her leaving especially now, but in this case I'd have to let it slide. We all fell silent lost in thought.

"Well this just got awkward real fast. Catch you later." said Tony clapping Pietro on the arm. "Mean swing you got there kid." he said and Pietro gritted his teeth. Typical Tony Stark bailing when he got bored or uncomfortable. I waved as he walked back to his car, but then a thought occurred to me.

"Hey Tony, wait up" I ran to catch him up

"Yup"

"Can I ask you a favour?"

"Depends what it is" he said looking wary but intrigued all the same. He still didn't know me that well so it could have been anything.

"You're pretty good at making stuff." I said, obviously

"Well, yeah"

"Could you make some sneakers for me?"

"Can't I just buy you some?"

"No that's not what I meant, not for me, they're for Pietro. Wanda says keeps running them down. Do you think you could make some with soles that stand up to that much use?" He paused looking from me to Pietro standing a few yards away hands in his pockets. Tony seemed to piece two and two together and grinned mischievously. Was it really that obvious?

"Yuh huh, I got you covered."

"Thanks Tony."

"You know I called that." he said pointing from me to Pietro "Remind Barton he owes me and Romanoff ten dollars."

"You guys bet on us?"

"Ah don't look so shocked we do it with everyone." he said with a smirk "Would have bet sooner but you were being so damn stubborn."

"What! I wasn't being-"

"Come _on. _A blind person could see it Blake." he said rolling his eyes

"Ha well I've got a blind friend in New York so you'll have to ask him." I said glancing back at Pietro, he looked like he was in a bad mood. "I gotta go Tony."

"Ouch does brood that much usually?"

"Only when he's pissed off." I said with a chuckle waving goodbye and jogging back to Pietro.

"What was that about?" he asked putting a protective arm around my shoulders as he watched the sports car drive into the building.

"Just asking some advice on polymers." I said evasively

"I'm not going to pretend I know what that is." he said laying down the ground again his head on my sweater. I smiled down at him but all of a sudden my head throbbed painfully and I swayed on the spot.

I felt like I was in two places at once. One second I looked down and saw Pietro's body splayed out on the grass in the sun, big blue eyes staring up at me, warm and inviting, and the next huge stains began to spread over his t-shirt covering it in blood, smoke filled my lungs and I coughed trying to get rid of it. I looked down again and saw his eyes staring straight through me, completely blank and lifeless. I stumbled backwards holding my head and almost tripped over. Before I could fall he caught and steadied me.

"Oh god no, please no." I muttered frantically holding my hand over my eyes

"Blake what's wrong?" he asked prying my hand away and placing his on either side of my face "Was it Stark? Did he say something to you?"

"No no, it's nothing. I'm.." I tried to pull myself together, I couldn't let him know how much this was affecting me. Lying to his face made me feel sick as well as dizzy "I'm fine. It's just the heat."

"Do you want to go in?" he asked still holding onto me and I nodded.

"I don't want to stay in my room though." I said thinking of all the nightmares that could bombard me there. "Can I..can I stay at yours?"

"Sure" he said surprised but pleased all the same "Anything you want from your room first?"

"Maybe, can we swing by there on the way?" I was still shaking when a whistling noise caught my attention.

"Yes. Ow." something had just hit him on the head, we both turned and saw Evens and his friend holding a tennis racket looking like they had just accidentally poked a bear. The tennis ball lay at our feet. "Sorry, heads up guys." yelled Evans.

Pietro held his arms wide an incredulous look on his face. "Watch it" he yelled back stooping to pick up the ball. He threw it up and caught it a few times. I knew what he was going to do before they did. He sprinted off, ball in hand to the edge of the woods and threw it into the trees.

"Ah come on Maximoff." They whined. I saw a slight blur of colour and knew he had gone to retrieve it. A moment later Pietro was by my side with the ball in his hand.

"Hey Deveraux, your boyfriends a dick." he shouted back to us smirking.

I rolled my eyes and held out my hand, Pietro dropped the ball into it and I launched it back at them. It hit Evans in the stomach and he doubled over.

"Oops, sorry" I shouted "It just slipped." Pietro laughed and pulled me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into him. After a minute I broke away, wondering how long I could keep this going before I broke apart.

We stopped by my room and I grabbed a book off my shelf and some aspirin from the bathroom. I didn't know if it would help but I needed to stop this headache. My foot caught in something on the way out, it was Pietro's t-shirt.

"You left this" I said handing it back to him and closing the door.

"I didn't leave it you were wearing it. Anyway, it suits you better" he said echoing my earlier words.

"Don't say that, I might have to steal it." I said before wobbling on my feet. I corrected myself before he could and he looked at me with concern.

"_I'm fine_." I said waving his hand away. I wasn't.

Pietro's room was down the hall from Wanda's. I imagined it being covered in crap, loose clothes and wrappings scattering the floor but I was wrong. He opened the door and I almost laughed. It was only slightly messier than my own. The bed covered the far wall under the window which looked out onto the surrounding woods. A standard issue laptop sat humming to itself on the desk. The closet door was half open and I could see a bunch of athletic gear peeping out.

I'd never been in here since he'd moved in. I thought it best when trying to avoid him to stay out of any room with a bed in it, let alone mine or his. He looked down at me expectantly.

"Nice" I said going to look out the window. There were scuff marks all around the sill, I had no doubt he used it to sneak out after hours and go for a run. He closed the door and threw his spare t-shirt into a bag. The sun was low in the sky now and the room was full of orange light. Closing my eyes I soaked in the light letting it warm my face. I caught him looking at me, his head tilted to the side.

"Really I'm fine." I said for what felt like the hundredth time today and crossed to the bed. "I just need to lay down." I knew he hated being still, life always moved so slow for him, but he still came to sit on the bed next to me. Sometimes I felt like I had to be faster when I was around him, just to keep up. I rested my head on his shoulder and tried to relax. Something dropped off the bed and went to pick it up, it was my book. Knowing I couldn't sleep yet I rolled over onto my back and saw Pietro was reading it over my head.

"I already read this part." he said as I flipped the page "It's not so bad."

I laughed "You love it don't lie." The small print was making my eyes sting. "Can you read it to me?" I asked wishing my head wasn't throbbing so much. He plucked the book out of my hands, resting it on my leg to read.

I let his voice wash over me, calming my noisy brain. The only problem was the more I listened to him read the more I wanted him to throw the book away. I remembered talking to him for the first time in Sokovia, his accent had caught my attention at once. Back then I couldn't have said where it was from, maybe eastern Europe at best. Now having knowing him and Wanda I knew where and how they'd picked it up.

Starting to feel restless I moved my hand onto his chest. He noticed but didn't stop reading. The vibrations of his voice rumbled under my touch and the more I listened the more it was driving me crazy. I needed a distraction from the pain in my head and the book wasn't exactly working the way I intended.

I lifted the leg he was resting the book on and threw it over his body placing both my hands on his chest. He knew what I was doing because a smile played on his lips but he held the book at arm's length to keep reading. I explored the side of his jaw with my lips and heard his words faltered for a moment. When I looked up at saw his eyes dart from my body back to the book I knew his resolve was breaking. I moved my lips to his and his words broke off. He wrapped his arms around me still holding onto the book so it pressed against my back.

"You know I can't read if you're doing that." he said amused

"Can't we do both" I asked and saw him pull the book away from my back so he could see it. Before he could say another word I grabbed the book and let fall to the floor "Actually, screw that. I'd rather do the other thing."

He paused for a split second considering, then nodded "OK" Before I knew what had hit me he was kissing me and his hands were running up the back of my t-shirt. I caught my breath for a second and felt my long hair tickle the exposed skin on my back. As he pushed himself up I clawed at his top and I pulled it off throwing it behind me. Even after these few months I still hadn't gotten used to the look of him. We all trained yes, and we weren't in bad shape. But this was unreal, luckily for me his increased metabolism helped build muscle more efficiently than the rest of us.

There came a knock at the door and we froze. "Leave it" said Pietro moving his mouth back to mine. They knocked again but harder this time. I groaned and got up pulling my top into a more acceptable position. Pietro gestured to the door pulling himself to the edge of the bed. I opened it flattening my hair down the best I could.

"Oh, Blake. I'm looking for Pietro." It was Nathan, a friend from training. He looked around me and saw Pietro sat on the edge of the bed shirtless. Crap, well that cats outta the bag, he wasn't very good at keeping his mouth shut for an agent. I also knew how he acted around Pietro and could have sworn I'd seen him checking him out a few times. I felt awful and tried to get his attention back.

"What's up?"

"Er I..oh yeah. You're on mission tomorrow. I came to let him-let you guys know."

"Mission?" asked Pietro getting up from the bed "What for?"

"Search and retrieve. The enhanced, a few more came up on the radar. You move out in the morning." No that couldn't be right we weren't ready. What could Nat be thinking letting me out into the field like this. I think he saw my distress because he added "It won't be dangerous, just a simple pick up and bring them back to base." I nodded feeling slightly better, at least there would be no actual fighting.

He stood there for a second looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here "I'm gonna go. See you later." I smiled awkwardly and closed the door behind me resting my head against the wood. I didn't want to think about the mission, I looked back at the Pietro, I knew what I wanted.

"Don't think you're getting out of it that easily" I said walking back towards him. He backed up until he hit the edge of the bed and I stopped so that my hips were pressed right up against him. I saw that glint in his eyes again before he pulled me onto the bed.

I had to be dreaming. Everything was dark and fuzzy around the edges of my vision. I could hear muffled screams and shouts all around me. I watched people flood past me onto the evac boat, faces covered in blood and brick dust. A few other agents stood around me calling to the people to hurry. I couldn't get enough air into my lungs and my brain was starting to cloud over just like the sky around me. I looked over the side of the boat and felt my stomach twist. The remnants' of the city of Sokovia lay on the ground hundreds of metres below my feet.

I noticed a woman sat on the floor crying for her son and Clint was standing on the ramp, a determined look on his face. He had spotted the boy across the street. I ran forward to stop him or get there before him but he had already gone. No, I wasn't about to leave my mentor and a child defenceless he needed back up. I sprinted off hearing the agents yelling for me to get back on the boat. Halfway towards them I heard the sounds of gunfire very close by. I spun round and saw the bullets tearing up the road, I was caught in the middle of it and getting to Clint.

I spotted a blur of colour out of the corner of my eye and knew what was going to happen. What had happened every night since in my dreams. Not this time. I pushed off with all my strength and shoved him as hard as I could behind a car with Clint and the boy crouched behind me. The impact was like fire in my veins and suddenly I felt like I was drowning from the inside. I collapsed to the ground and felt gravel dig into my palms.

"Why did you do that!" shouted Pietro skidding down next to me and cradling me in his arms

I tried to respond or even breath but I only spluttered out blood.

"It's going to be alright" he said holding my head up looking around horror struck. It was going to be ok now, he was safe. The pain in my chest was blinding and I could barely hear anymore.

"Pietro..I'm..I'm cold." I managed to get out. I couldn't feel my legs anymore.

"A little help here!" he shouted at Clint as my eyes rolled back into my head "Wake up!" I heard someone yelling from far away "Blake, wake up!"

I woke with a start clutching my chest and nearly smacked my head on the side dresser. I drew in large lungfuls of air and realised I was on the floor tangled in sheets with Pietro kneeling next to me. He was still shaking my shoulders trying to wake me up. I grabbed his hand tightly and his eyes snapped to mine. "You're alright." I gasped

He grabbed me and lifted me onto the bed. "What the hell was that?" he asked looking nearly as frightened as I'd seen in my dream. I looked down at my skin but saw no bullet holes, no blood, but bruises has appeared and my muscles ached as I moved.

"Nightmare" was all I could say. He looked down at me and saw the bruising, then looked down at his own matching scars. His face took on a dangerous look as he pieced it together.

"They're getting worse." he said holding my shaking hands in his. "I'll be right back." he got up to leave and I tried to grab his arm

"Where are you going?" I noticed it was dark outside now, probably late at night. No one would be awake.

"To get Doctor Keller. She has to know something. Something that can help." he said desperately and I dropped my head.

"There's no point" I said defeated

"No point, look at you Blake. We have to find out what the trigger is, this has to stop."

"Yeah, I think it does." I said my voice wavering "Pietro, I know what my trigger is." He calmed down enough to walk back to my side. I looked into those crystal blue eyes and felt my heart shatter.

"No" he said shaking his head "It's not...it's not me?" I didn't say anything, he already knew.


	7. Chapter 7

I started to grab my clothes and pull them on.

"Where are you going?" he asked moving towards me. I winced as I pulled my top over my head "You're hurt" he said pointing to the purplish bruising that had blossomed over my ribs. How could my dreams be causing this much damage? They were just in my head!

"Don't" I said holding my hand up and he stopped looking hurt. I didn't want him to think I blamed him in any way so I added "It'll just make this harder."

"We'll figure it out, I promise. Just don't leave." It was taking all I had not to break down. My chest still ached from the impact but the pain was nothing compared to looking at him, knowing he wanted to help me and couldn't. I wanted to scream. We'd only just started, after so long dancing around each other, this wasn't fair. I'd wasted so much time. I felt like it was my fault for having these idiotic nightmares. And they weren't just hurting me physically, they were hurting him as well, because he cared about me. I wouldn't let that happen so I grabbed my boots and headed to the door.

"Blake" he said in a quiet voice. I turned and looked into his eyes, I hoped this was the first and last time I would ever see him look at me like that. "Come back, please." I had to leave before I started crying.

"I can't...I'm sorry." I choked out before closing the door behind me. I made it to the end of the hall and slid down the wall holding my chest. I covered my mouth with my hand and started to sob. When I left he had been looking at me like I'd deserted him, which I guess I had. I buried my face in my hands trying to stop the tears from falling, it did nothing but get my hands wet. Drying them on my jeans I pushed myself up and shoved them into my pockets.

"Get it together." I told myself taking in deep breaths. It took a while but I managed to wander back to my room. I felt utterly defeated so I locked my door and closed the curtains making sure no one could come knocking at either one.

Was this karma for waiting too long to act on my feelings? If so I'd have to hunt it down and kit it's ass for messing up my life. When morning broke hours later I still hadn't slept. I moved to get up and yelped. The pain in my ribs had, if possible, gotten worse. I fumbled for my phone and called Nat's office. She picked up after the second ring.

"Romanoff."

"Hey Nat its Blake, you got a second?"

"Shoot"

"Have you got a back up for today's pick up? I don't think I'm gonna make it."

"Yeah we always have but why? Something wrong, late night with Pietro?" she asked and I could almost see the smile on her face.

I didn't want to tell her about my injuries so I just lied "I've..got the flu" I said lamely

"Oh right, try not to miss any more kid it'll show up on your record."

"Will do, sorry Nat."

"Is Maximoff still going or is he looking after you-"

"I dunno Nat, I'll catch you later."

"Ok feel better." she said hanging up.

I gingerly got off the bed and made it to the shower. The hot water soothed my bruising but didn't lessen it. I thought I might have heard a knock at the door but didn't get out to check. Memories from last night flashed before my eyes, things I wanted so much more of that I doubted now I could ever have again. Anger welled up inside of me and I threw out my fist making a dent in the bathroom tiling. _This is not my day_ I thought throwing the broken shards in the trash.

I dressed making sure to cover my torso so people couldn't see the bruises and looked over at the clock. By now the guys must have left for the mission, it was safe to leave so I went straight to see Jenna.

"You have to give me something new." I said walking right into her office

"Blake, what?-"

"Look at me!" I said pulling up my top to show the marks left on my lower back by the dream bullets. "How is this possible? You said it was unsafe, not life threatening."

"My god" she said rising to her feet looking alarmed "Who did this to you?"

"I did" I said feeling agitated "Or Ultron, I have no clue. I was dreaming about Sokovia and I woke up to this."

She took in a breath "Your recollection, its seeping into your conscious body."

"I figured that out on my own. How can you get rid of it?"

"I..I don't know how." she said apologetically "I'm sorry."

"Screw you you're sorry! If you really knew what was causing this you could help." I knew I was being extremely rude but I had a right to be, maybe not to her but certainly at the situation.

"Blake...aside from the trigger, I can't think of anything else." she said in a small voice "We could maybe run some tests."

"I thought you were the expert? I know about the trigger, what if it doesn't go away after that?"

"Then we may have to pull you from the field, for your own good." That stopped me dead.

"What? No, I've been training for months you can't do that."

"We might not have a choice Blake, we have to keep you safe." I backed up. This had been a bad idea. I shouldn't have come to her, I should have gone straight to Nat or Clint, this Doctor would want to lock me up, study me away from my friends and family. Pietro and Wanda weren't the only ones afraid of being experimented on again.

"Wait, I'll fix it. Don't pull me from action please. At least not yet, I need time." she considered this. I hoped she saw the need and pleading on my face.

"I'll give you a few days to sort this out." I nodded and began to walk out of the room "But, if it gets any worse, I'll have to advise you be removed from training."

"Understood" I said flatly and walked away

I got back to my room and found a parcel waiting for me. The box read _'P. Maximoff c/o B. Deveraux'. _

I opened the box and found a pair of blue and grey sneaker. The soles were made of a thick rubber with a lightning bolt pattern pressed into the bottom of the heel. So Tony had come through, they looked amazing and I knew at once Pietro would love them but, I just wouldn't be the one to give them to him.

I knocked on Wanda's door after listening at Pietro's to make sure he wasn't there. It was still early so I hoped it wasn't going to wake her. She opened the door fully dress however and took in my appearance. To anyone who didn't know me very well I probably looked fine but she knew different.

"What happened?" she asked moving aside to let me in.

"Can you give these to Pietro." I said handing her the box. She lifted the lid and looked up at me

"You got these for him?"

"Kind of, I got Tony to design them. They shouldn't wear down very fast."

"Thank you" she said setting them down "Why can't you give them to him?"

"We...I mean I think we.." I couldn't say the words. Wanda gave me a sad look.

"I know" she said coming over to me "He came by this morning to see if you were here."

"Is he ok? They had a mission this morning, I couldn't go"

"They set off half an hour ago. He seemed-" she paused looking for the word "Distracted"

"Wanda, how did I let things get so messed up?" she pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back taking comfort in her embrace.

"What happened Blake? I though you two were good but he said you left really upset." I moved a box and sat down on an old wooden chair next to the bed.

"This." I said pulling up my sleeve to show her "They're all over" I said pointing to my chest and shoulder. Her eyes went very wide as she took in my appearance.

"No he wouldn't. He couldn't, I know him" she said shaking her head disbelieving

"Oh god no Wanda, it wasn't Pietro. " I said trying to make her understand. "It's my dreams, my nightmares. It's kind of a new ability I have. I thought it was nothing, that I could get by it, until this started. They exactly match his, see? That was my dream, I saved him and Clint back in Sokovia. Instead of watching him die I stopped it, took his place. This is what happened, I woke up like this."

She relaxed a little and smiled fondly at me "You tried to save my brother even though you knew you would get hurt." she looked at me

"I couldn't let it happen again." I said staring down at my hands

"You love him?" she asked and I glanced up to see her giving me a very intent look

"It doesn't matter anymore Wanda, it's over."

She sighed and sat down on the floor in front of me "Pietro said you had nightmares, I noticed when you stayed here the other week. But it wasn't like this before." I filled her in on the new development and she cringed.

"What can I do?"

"You can give him the sneakers but nothing else much. Doctor Keller thinks it's a trigger that starts the nightmares, she said to stay away from it and it should go away." I said bringing my knees up to my chest. "It's all in my head, all the time now, like background noise pushing on the inside of my brain. Wanda..I'm scared next time I won't come back from it."

"Blake" she said an expectant smile on her face "If it's in your head, I can try to help" she extended her fingers and I saw the red energy hover around her hand. "It's what I do." A small flicker of hope sparked inside me

"You think you can get in my head and change it?"

"I can try" she said pulling a chair up to mine and sitting opposite me. "This might hurt." she placed her hands either side of my temples and closed her eyes. "No matter what you feel you have to let me in." I felt a tug in the front of my skull and opened my eyes. I wasn't in Wanda's room anymore.

"Wanda?" I said looking around. I was back in my dream.

"Just relax." I heard her voice say as if from under water. I was trying but it felt like my brain was getting warmer and warmer. In front of me I saw the bullets rain down again scattering huge shards of tarmac into the air. Clint and Pietro were somewhere beyond it, I had t get to them in time. I made to move but someone pulled me back.

"Wow kid I wouldn't do that the boats about to go." said Clint. I stared back at the spot he should be standing and saw there was no one there. He was holding a rag to his stomach which was stained red but he waved the medic away and gave me a small smile. I saw that the little boy was sat whimpering in his mother's arms at our feet.

"Clint?" I looked at him confused "You should be over-"

"Stop fighting it." I heard Wanda's voice say in my head again "I need you to let me in." I tried not to concentrate on the fire pulsing through my head.

"Where's Pietro?" I asked Clint frantically and he smiled pointing directly behind me. I turned and saw him lounging on a chair his hand clutching a stitch in his side. I thought I might pass out from relief. Over our heads I heard a jet flying off and the gunfire died down. With a huge lurch the boat detached from the city as it started to fall.

Pietro ran to the edge of the boat holding his hand to the com in his ear. "Wait! Wanda! Wanda?" after a second of panic he turned to Clint.

"Was she on another boat? Did anyone see her?" There was a moment of horrible silence, then a crackle came over the com.

"Pietro?" he almost sagged in relief

"Wanda? Where are you, the city-"

"I'm clear." she said "Are you alright?"

"He's fine" I said quietly and before I could stop myself threw my arms around him. Under Pietro's arm I could see Clint looking at me amused. I glanced up and saw a startled look on Pietro's face.

"Um, hello again." he said grinning down at me in a charming way "Any specific reason you can't get your hands off me?"

I opened my eyes to find I was staring into Wanda's green ones. It felt so quiet. My head had stopped buzzing and no longer ached.

"Did it work?" I asked her

"You tell me" she said with a smile touching my arm. The bruising was slowly fading away. I laughed out loud and pulled her into a hug, she was startled but didn't let go.

"I don't understand" I said pulling away "I remember it, both ways. How is that possible?"

"I redirected your memories, stashing away the other one and tricking your mind into thinking the new one was what really happened. You should know the difference but I don't think your body can use the old memory as a trigger anymore."

"Wanda, I can't even tell you-"

"Don't" she said cutting me off smiling "It's my job as your friend and his sister."

I moved my shoulder blades and took in deep breaths, my chest hurt a lot less than it had an hour ago. I felt like laughing and crying at the same time. It was that easy, all I had to do was ask Wanda. I knew she was powerful but it never crossed my mind she could do something like this. _Oh no_ I thought of how I'd left things with Pietro and deflated. Who knew if either of us could fix the damage I'd done last night.

"Can I at least help you un pack your room?" I asked and she agreed. We spent the afternoon moving things around the room both manually and physically. It did wonders to keep my mind from straying. We stopped for lunch a few hours later and I was impressed by how much we'd done.

We made our way to the kitchen but before we could get there we spotted a group of people crowed round the door.

"What's going on?" she asked me and I shrugged moving towards the group. A few people broke away and ran towards us.

"Are they back yet?" asked a white faced boy of around eighteen

"Who?"

"The retrieval team, they were supposed to check in an hour ago." My stomach dropped.

"They haven't been in touch?"

"No and we can't reach them, the coms got knocked out over an hour ago. There's been nothing since." I looked over at Wanda panic stricken.

"Pietro" she whispered in horror. Just then Steve entered the hall a grim look on his face. Everyone rushed at him at once and he held up his hands for quiet.

"I'll let you know as soon as we hear anything."The group looked disappointed. I could tell most of them were only interested in getting swept up in the drama. They dispersed and Steve walked over to us.

"You two, come with me." We followed him to a quiet corner and he turned "No just listen" he said as we made to ask him what was going on "How long can you be ready and suited up?" I looked at Wanda and she nodded.

"Right away Captain."

"Good, meet me in the arms bay in five minutes. We're going to find them."

"What happened to my brother?" asked Wanda wide eyed. I braced for the worse knowing that if it came I would fall apart and no one could ever piece me together again.

"I don't know Wanda, I'm sorry. We lost communication with them after they secured the enhanced." A million thoughts ran through my mind, each worse than the next.

"What do you know?" she asked in a stern tone "Are they even alive?"

"That's what we're going to find out. We only got one word before the audio cut out. Hydra." My blood went cold. If Hydra had them who knew what situation that could be in. I felt anger rise in my chest, I should have been there to protect them all.

Steve looked at us with pity "Can you do this?" I looked over at Wanda and saw the same blazing determination that was on my face.

"Just be ready in five, we're coming with you."


	8. Chapter 8

We were ready in less time than Steve and met him in the armoury. He'd arranged a small tack team to escort us for back up. Remembering last time I slotted two hand guns into the holster on my hip and thigh wondering how much I'd have to use them. Wanda was sat with her eyes closed on a far bench her fingers twitched restlessly, I went over to her and crouched down.

"We'll find him, he'll be OK" I said to both her and myself "You'd know if he was dead" She opened her eyes

"How can you be so sure?" I felt our places reverse, this was usually Wanda's job, looking after me, reassuring me everything was going to be alright.

"Because he's a survivor, like his sister." she gave me a weak smile and stood up as Steve entered the room.

"Let's move." he said and we followed him into the jet and strapped in. I felt nauseous enough without the half an hour ride in the plane. I fidgeted in my seat pulling my gloves on and off again. The team around me were silent, a few were eyeing Wanda with nervous glances. Unlike the rest of us her and Steve were fully fledged members of the Avengers, to people who didn't know her she was like a celebrity. I knew she hated the attention, unlike Pietro. I couldn't believe how calm I was. Knowing what we were probably walking into, thinking how they could be treating me friends right now. But my head was clear and I could think straight for the first time in days.

"How long til we touch down?" I asked Steve who was flying the jet.

"Another few minutes so get ready." I was as ready as I would ever be. We loaded out of the jet onto a nearby field and waited for orders.

He pointed to a building a few streets over which had once been a luxurious hotel but now with its faded paint and broken windows looked more like a ruin. "That's the building the coms stopped transmitting from, we picked up heat signatures on the first floor so they're in there. Blake, Wanda. You go round back and look for a way in. We'll go in the front and try to extract the team. And Wanda, don't be afraid to play some mind games." she nodded

We snuck off behind the buildings keeping away from the view of the windows. Round back there was a rusted iron door. I pushed on it as hard as I could and even with Wanda's help couldn't budge it. "Stand back" she said and her eyes glowed red. I jumped out of the way and she blasted the door off its hinges.

"Let's go find my brother." she said striding forward. In that moment I felt sorry for anyone standing in the way of the Maximoff twins.

The building was dark inside, a few rotten mattresses and stale clothing lay on the floor, it had clearly been used by squatters at some point. I checked the rooms leading off the hall my gun held out before me, they were empty. I nodded my head up the stairs. Since Steve said there were only people on the first floor I didn't expect to see anyone down here. Wanda headed up the stairs and I kept close to her heel.

Halfway down the next hall we began to hear muffled voices. I looked over at her, silently hoping she knew to keep quiet. A door stood ajar a few feet away, weak light spilling from the crack. Pocking my head round the door I saw Emily tied to a broken chair silent tears slipping down her face.

"You think you can walk away from us without consequences?" we heard a man say in a gruff voice "You don't abandon Hydra, we set you lose or cut you free, there is no in between." It wasn't a voice I recognised but Wanda did, her eyes narrowed. "Answer me, boy" he said sharply and there was a grunt of pain but no response. I gritted my teeth, I couldn't see anything but I knew someone had just struck Pietro. Wanda made forward but I held her back.

"Wait." I whispered. She knew I was right but didn't seem happy about it. I wasn't either I knew how she felt, if anything happened to Pietro no one would be able to hold me back from doing what had to be done. I slid a finger into the crack in the door and pushed very slightly. It moved a few inches but made no sound. From where we stood I could see Emily, Pietro and Evans. Emily was bound to the chair but Evans stood free in the corner of the room next to a body. I shivered. I couldn't see who it was but they weren't moving.

Half a dozen Hydra agents were dotted around the room , their leader it seemed, was interrogating Pietro. There were two guards on him, each restraining one of his arms. I wondered how the hell they got him in the first place until I saw the electric rods in their hands and the burn marks on Pietro's neck. Pure fury rose inside me. When I got in there not one of those Hydra agents was leaving that room.

"I said answer me! Two prized experiments don't just disappear, where is your sister?" He didn't say a word, he just glared back at his questioner, hate burning in his eyes. The man struck him again with the rod and Pietro's body jolted.

"Leave him alone!" Emily shouted straining at her ropes, the guard next to her hit her with the butt of his gun and she went quiet. I gripped Wanda's hand and she took my meaning clear as day. She held out her fingers and red energy began to seep into the room. It curled around the guards nearest the door and a glazed look came into their eyes. No one else seemed to have noticed.

"Your friend tells me there are more of you with the Avengers." he said gesturing to the unbound Evans.

"We're not friends" spat Evans "His bitch sister got my parents killed." Pietro strained against his guards trying to get at Evans. "Yeah not so tough now are you Maximoff." The guards were finding it hard to keep Pietro down, he struggled and kicked out at one making them fall to the ground. He wrenched his hand out of the others grip and in the next second had Evans pinned against the wall by his neck.

"You were saying?" he said as Evans tried to splutter out words "No really, go on. I can't wait to hear way comes next" A guard tried to hit Pietro in the face and missed, he hit Evans in the jaw as Pietro darted to the other side of the room to stand in front of Emily but the agent nearest him elbowed him in the face and he stumbled backwards.

"Now Pietro you know how this goes, you tell me where your sister is and I won't kill this girl." he said pointing to the unconscious Emily. "I know she survived Sokovia. We need you both as allies, you once fought by our side do so again as a free man."

"That was our mistake" he said spitting out blood "I'm not telling you anything"

"Noble, and foolish. Shield will never be your home, you're and outcast and you always will be."

There came the sounds of gun shots from downstairs and Steve's voice rose over the com "Do you have eyes on the team?"

I hoped no one in the room had heard that and tried to answer as quietly as possible "Yes but they're guarded."

"What was that?" said the man inside the room and I cursed internally "Go! Find out who it is." I looked at Wanda in alarm but she already had her hands out making complex patterns in the air. Three of the six guards exited the room walking straight into Wanda's path.

"Sweet dreams fellas." I said as she threw her magic at them. They all collapsed, twitching on the floor.

"Now!" shouted Steve's voice in my ear "We've got incoming, get them out"

I kicked the door in and ran into the room. It all happened so fast I could barely keep track. Wanda blasted one man into the air and he smashed into the wall, I grabbed another and twisted his arm behind his back away from his gun, I heard a crack and the man screamed.

"Sorry" I said slamming his head into the floor. I pulled out my gun and spun to face the last guard but he was already down. I looked at Wanda impressed and advanced on the leader. He held out his rod attempting to shock me before I got too close but I shot him in the leg without blinking and pressed my foot against his throat.

"Move, and she'll make you wish I'd shot you in the head." I said in a cold voice turning and gesturing to Wanda. She had her arms around her brother. A lump caught in my throat as I saw him. He looked up as he spotted me.

"Blake?" He didn't sound angry at all which was what I might have expected, he sounded scared. I heard an ominous click and followed his gaze. Evans was pointing a gun directly at my face.

"Don't even breath Deveraux. Lift your foot and drop your gun." he said in a demanding tone. Pietro started to move forward and Evans yelled "One move Maximoff and your girlfriend bites it."

Pietro stopped and looked over at me. I tried to say everything in that look _It's ok, everything's going to be alright _but it did nothing to ease his panic. I was scared as well, I had a gun pointing at me and no way to defend myself.

"Mikale, just calm down" said Wanda in a soothing voice

"You don't talk to me, it's your fault my parents died." Wanda looked taken aback

"I didn't-"

"They were in Sokovia, trying to clean up the mess you made!" He shouted pointing the gun at Pietro and Wanda in turn "I know what you did, you helped create Ultron, you killed hundreds of people. "

"They didn't know" I said and his gun snapped back to me "You can't blame them." He looked ready to crack

"Blame them! It's not just them, every enhanced leaves a trail of blood behind them and the longer it gets the stronger they become. It has to stop. This one" he said pointing to the body on the ground "Didn't even put up a fight."

I gasped like the wind had been knocked out of me "You killed them?" I said looking horrified at the body at his feet

"Well somebody had to" he said "I proved myself to Hydra."

"By killing an innocent child!" I was shouting now "You're insane!"

"Blake, don't make him angry he won't think twice about shooting you" said Pietro shifting his body as if to make himself more of a target to Evans instead of me. Mikale laughed and the sound was like ice running down my spine.

"He's right, but this is rich. You realise your all hypocrites. You-" he said pointing at Wanda "Are so grounded and moral yet you get into people heads and mess with their brains, forcing your will on them, acting like a god."

Pietro stepped in front of Wanda and growled "Back off."

"I wouldn't" said Evans a mad look in his eyes "We're not so different. Both lost parents to the Avengers, both trying to redeem ourselves with useless acts of bravery."

"Don't flatter yourself" I shouted "You're nothing like him!"

"I thought you would understand, Deveraux. You know them better than anyone. You gotta see they're playing you." he said pointing his gun at them and tightening his finger on the trigger

That broke it "You're right." I said stepping forward and Pietro turned his head to look at me "I know them enough to see they protect their own, that care about the people around them. I know they would never do _anything_ like this! I know that if you threaten my family one more time I will take that gun and ram it down your throat!"

"You little bitch!" He screamed and turned to me eyes blazing. I didn't have time to throw myself out of the before he pulled the trigger. But he should have known better. All this time he should have known. He was outmatched in a room full of enhanced humans, one of whom could catch bullets in mid air.

Pietro's fingers stopped inches from my lips holding the bullet and I let out a shaky laugh watching my breath fog up the metal.

"Thanks" I said looking up into his face.

"Anytime." I saw something move behind his shoulder and pushed Pietro behind me. Evans still had his gun out but was quickly recovering from the shock of missing his target, he raised it again towards Wanda and I ran forward pulling the second gun from my belt.

"What did I _just_ say?" I said sticking the barrel of my gun into his mouth before he could make another move. He immediately dropped his own and held up his hands. I watched as he let out a whimper of panic "You should really listen next time." I said and hit him over the head with the end of the gun. He passed out on the floor next to the body of the child he had murdered.

I stumbled back into Pietro, trembling with adrenaline.

"I got you." he whispered in my ear pulling me to my feet. He moved his hand to my face and I leaned into it. Keeping his voice low so Wanda couldn't hear he said "You're nearly as wreck less as I'am. You scared the hell out of me."

"Guess that makes us even now huh?"

"Only if you stay around and find out."

"I'm not going anywhere." I said truthfully

"I thought that before" he said looking at me warily. I didn't know what to say to convince him. I heard Wanda moving around across the room talking into her com and leant up to rest my head on Pietro's shoulder.

"I was so worried about you guys."

"You have that little faith me?" he asked as I pulled away to look at him

"No it's because...Pietro whether you believe me or not, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you." I said

When he didn't respond I reached up and met his lips with my own. They parted as he smiled and he lifted me up so my toes no longer reached the floor. He set me back down after a moment grinning all over his face.

"What a coincidence." he said and I heard Wanda clear her throat

"We have to go." she said laughing. Steve arrived at the door with his shield out.

"C'mon, we have to-" he stopped assessing the situation. I broke away from Pietro feeling nervous. He paused then said "Finally Deveraux"

I raised my eyebrows and felt like laughing until I looked around the room again.

"We have to get them back to Shield." I said pointing to the remaining living bodies.

"What happened?" asked Steve entering the room "What about the enhanced?"

"They didn't make it." said Wanda in a sad voice turning to the body. She covered it with a dust sheet and then looked at Evans, pity and loathing crossed her face.

"It was him, Cap." I said " I'll explain on the way. We should get these Hydra agents back to base to question."

"Good call." said Steve looking away from the covered body and nodding.

We all piled into the jet and Wanda made room next to Pietro for me to sit, she whispered something in his ear that made his eyes dart to me.

"What was that?" I asked leaning against his arm as Wanda left to stand next to Steve

"She said too look at your back" he said looking completely confused. I caught on and lifted my body armour off. He helped me pull up my top enough so he could see my lower back. A warm hand slid across the surface of my skin and turned my head to look at him.

"The bruises, they've gone." he realised and closed my eyes enjoying the feel of his hand on my skin.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you on the way" I said

The hydra agent I shot in the leg started to regain conciseness so I sat up as he groaned and opened his eyes.

"Where are you taking me?" he said struggling at the ties binding his hands and feet.

"Back home." said Pietro with a savage pleasure

"Shield?" said the man in a disgusted voice "I thought we taught you better."

"You taught me nothing." Pietro clearly didn't care what the man had to say, he leant back in his seat resting his feet on a crate in front of us. I got up and kneeled down in front of the man.

"Just out of interest." I said tilting my head to the side "Have you ever been bitten by a Black Widow?"

The man's eyes widened in fear.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as the jet landed back at base our agents poured onto it. They trained their guns on the men from Hydra and marched them out and directly into the lower levels of the building. Nat was waiting by the door, arms folded surveying her prey. They lined the prisoners up in front of her and the man with the injured leg averted his gaze clearly terrified it only make her singled him out even faster.

"That one." she said pointing to him and he began to struggle against his bonds as they dragged him into the building.

"You guys alright?" she shouted over to us and I nodded. She followed them into the building closing the door behind her.

"Where do you think they're taking them?" I asked

"I don't know but they're not going to like it." said Pietro

A few doctors made their way over to us. "Are any of you hurt?" They asked checking us over. One spotted the burns on Pietro's neck and tried to get a hold of him but he shrugged them away.

"No get her." he said pointing to Emily in the corner seat, her head was slumped forward and I didn't know if she was sleeping or hadn't yet woken up from her hit. I'm sure if she'd know that Captain America had carried her to the jet she would have fainted. She had a soft spot for him like most of the others around here. They escorted us to the medical ward and told us to wait while they saw to Emily and Evans. I almost told them to leave him lying on the floor, to let him suffer the way he had done to that poor kid. But then how could we question him later, if there were any others like him we had to know now.

We sat down on a crisp white bed away from the doctors as they fussed over the other two. Wanda turned to Pietro and began to examine his injuries, as far as wounds went they weren't so bad. The burns weren't deep but they were sore. Patches of dried blood were still caked on his forehead and chin from where he'd been elbowed in the face. She wet a cloth and dabbed at a angry welt on his arm. Pietro winced ever so slightly but made no other signs that the burns caused him pain.

"Wanda?" called Steve entering the room and beckoning to her. She looked back at us torn between leaving her brother and ignoring Steve.

"I got this." I said gently taking the cloth from her hand. She smiled gratefully at me and crossed the room.

"You're a mess." I said wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. His lip was split but it had stopped bleeding.

"This is nothing" he said like it was something to be proud of. I tensed a little and rubbed harder than necessary. He met my gaze with a questioning look and I eased off. "Sorry" he said "I didn't mean it like that." I continued working but traced my fingers down the side of his jaw to show him I understood. "I thought I'd never see you again after last night." he said grabbing my hand to stop me

"I was being weak." I said shaking my head "I shouldn't have let it come between us like that, I'm sorry."

"You are many things Blake, weak is not one of them." he said and I smiled down at my feet

"I need you to pull your sleeve up." I said seeing the crispy fabric where the rod had come into contact with his arm. I stood up and he rolled up his sleeve rested his arm in my hand. Gripping it tight I gingerly peeled away the burnt fabric, the sound made my stomach turn but he showed no sign of discomfort. I cleaned it the best I could trying hard not to focus on the weight and how tiny my fingers looked against the bulk of his arm. He didn't say a word the entire time, he was just watching me. I could see his eyes follow my every movement.

"What?" I said finally grinning up at him

He twisted his hand around my wrist slowly gliding it up the underside of my arm so that his hand was clasped around my elbow. I closed my eyes, relishing in the feel of his skin against mine once again. "You look so much better, better than I've ever seen you."

"That's because your brain his fried." I said laughing dabbing the cloth along his cheek. I knew what he meant, the strain of my ability had been wearing me down, but now I felt like I could run a marathon.

He pulled on my elbows so I stumbled into his embrace and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I don't think so" I heard him murmur, lips against my collar bone. I shivered involuntarily and he chuckled.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and Pietro lifted his head to stare up at his sister with a _'Not a good time'_ look on his face.

"You know this is a hospital?" she said flicking him on the arm

"What, I'm being well cared for." he said in an innocent tone as I threw the cloth over his face

"I'm sure. Come on. You're fine, go" said Wanda laughing "There is a meeting in the training room in half an hour. Both of you, don't be late. It's important."

We wandered back to his room so he could change into less bloody and burnt clothing. Most people we saw bombarded us with questions. I spotted the white faced boy from earlier as he ran up to me.

"Is Emily with you?" I thought I recognised him, he was Emily's little brother.

"She's in medical but she's fine Adam. You can go and see her." I jumped as he threw his arms around me thanking me again and again. I managed to pry him off me with help from Pietro and send him back the way we'd come.

Once in Pietro's room I turned my back so he could get changed, not wanting to distract either of us by getting preoccupied. It didn't work. I could see him clearly in the refection of the glass bathroom door, he'd only gotten half dressed, the jacket forgotten on the floor when he spotted me staring. In a breath he was right behind me but I still didn't turn around. I saw him wrap his hands around my hips and felt the warmth of his fingers through the gap between my belt and t-shirt. I leant my head back as his lips found my neck and felt the muscles of his chest pressed up against my bare shoulders.

"Never thought I have this again" I said placing my hands over his. He looked up to our reflection and smiled at me.

"I'm glad you changed your mind."

"You can thank your sister for that" I said "I don't think it's gone, not by a long shot. But at least what happened in Sokovia-"

"Stays in Sokovia?" he added

"Something like that" I said with a small laugh. You could barely see the faint bruising on my arms now. It was nothing more than a bad memory. The only thing was that I was finding it difficult to differentiate between my own memories and the ones Wanda put there. I didn't care though, if I didn't see it again for the rest of my life it would be too soon. Pietro moved aside one of my straps and kissed the spot the bruise had covered.

"If I did anything to make this worse I didn-" he said and I shook my head feeling the top of it brush his chin

"No Pietro it wasn't you. Its only because I care so damn much about you that it got so bad in the first place, that's on me. But If it hadn't been you it would have been something else down the line that set it off."

He only really heard part of what I was saying because he grinned at me "You care about who now?" he asked in a smug tone

"You heard me." I laughed and he brushed my hair from my shoulder so his lips could reach my collar bone. "Pietro I.." I tried to form coherent words but I was finding it very difficult because his grip on my hips was growing tighter

"Mmm?" he whispered against my ear and I felt his hair tickle my cheek

I moaned and turned round his arms still encircling me "We don't have time right now" I managed to get out. He raised his eyebrows at me amused. "Ok well _I_ don't have time." I finished laughing slightly. He let go and looked at his cloak, if we didn't leave now we'd be late. I stooped down threw the jacket at him. He caught and started to pull it on but I had a sudden idea.

"Wait" I said quickly moving forward. I took the jacket from him, pulled him down and threw myself into the kiss. My whole body leant into his and every nerve flared. He rocked back on his heels and caught me with one arm wrapping the other tightly in my hair. I broke away before my resolve could and handed him his top.

"Ok _now_ you can get dressed."

I'd caught him completely off guard and I started to laugh at the stunned look on his face.

"Well done genius I want to do the exact opposite now." he said grinning but pulling it on all the same.

"Ah come on that was hilarious. It's not often I get to catch you out." I said moving to the door "We gotta go, I've got something for you before we go to training."

We stopped by Wanda's room but she wasn't there so I pushed open the door and grabbed the box off the dresser. Her room was starting to look lived in now we'd unpacked her belongings, hints of Wanda could be found all around. Beautiful red hand woven scarves draped over the side of the mirror and bed posts giving the room an odd other worldly feel. I noticed her Scarlet uniform was no longer hanging behind the door and closed it behind me before handing the box to Pietro.

"Another thing from Wanda?" he said looking sceptical "If she wants me to have it she can give it to me herself."

"No, this is from me." he loosened up a bit realizing I wasn't going to hand him anything from his childhood and opened the box. I saw a hint of awe register in his face, I knew he didn't get new things often and a pair of sneakers might be one of the best.

"Look they're not just normal trainers, this-" I said pointing to the sole "Can withstand your speed for much longer than any of your others so it shouldn't wear down."

"How did you get these?" he said picking one up to examine it. I hesitated, I didn't want to take all the credit but was anxious about telling him I had help from Stark.

"Tony. He designed them for you." I said. I couldn't see any change in Pietro's face that would suggest he was annoyed, perhaps a glimmer of guilt.

"Stark." he said placing the shoe back in the box "Tell him..thanks." I sighed with relief

"Sure thing, or, you could tell him yourself?" I didn't want to push it but we were all a team, things had to run smoothly or people ended up dead. He paused for a moment and nodded before sitting on the floor to pull them on. I blinked he was gone, his other shoes left in a pile by the box.

"Pietro?" I said looking around. There was a short bust of sound and he skidded to a stop in front of me. "Wow" I stepped back impressed . I could have sworn he'd just run faster that I'd ever seen him...or not seen him.

"These are amazing" he said giving me a huge smile. He had that look you see on people who have just got off a rollercoaster and want to do it again.

I'd said I never wanted to do it again but after seeing that speed I had to try it. "How far is the training room?" I asked moving forward

He stretched his arms out to move his shoulder blades then swept me up "Couple of seconds." he said and took off. I didn't even take that long. He stopped and put me down in a fluid motion so I never felt a thing.

"I could get used that." I said still feeling dizzy but more from the rush than my head. He looked like he would be up to that challenge right away but we pushed through the doors and met a group of people standing just behind it. Steve, Nat, Clint, Wanda and Rodey were there all taking in loud voices. They were all in their full uniforms ready for action.

"We need more time." said Rodey "None of the others are trained."

"They're just kids" said Clint sounding annoyed looking to Nat for back up

"We're the same age." added Wanda to him in a matter of a fact tone

They weren't arguing but it sounded like none of them was agreeing with the other. Steve was caught in the middle but not saying a word. He glanced up as he saw the doors open and looked relived.

I waved my hands in front of me "What's going on?" I asked as soon as the rest of them noticed us.

"Oh hey kiddo." said Nat moving over to us "Were just having a meeting, can I talk to you both for a sec?" I glanced back at Pietro but he was looking to Wanda, she gave him a small nod of reassurance and he followed me and Nat to a side room. We could still hear the others talking in hushed tones outside the door.

"Any news?" I said as soon as she sat down.

"Not exactly. Most of them are refusing to co-operate. Evans-" she said in a cold voice "Is being detained until we decide what to do with him." I had a few suggestions but kept my mouth shut. She went on "Wilhelm, the basterd who shocked you" she pointed to Pietro "Wasn't so hard to break. He spilled his guts to the first agent he could before I got anywhere near him."

I grinned "That's cos your a badass, Nat."

She shrugged like she already knew and I grinned even more "Anyway" she carried on "We've got reports coming in from other agents, the enhanced are being picked off and taken by Hydra before our agents even arrive on the scene. Now we know why."

I gritted my teeth. Whatever they did to Evans I just hoped he wouldn't stay on base. I couldn't bear the thought of him being in the same building as me and my friends, and I didn't trust myself to not do anything stupid if they kept him on base.

"What can we do?" asked Pietro from my side

"We got the data out of Wilhelm that some armed Hydra bases have set up shop around areas with concentrated enhanced populations. We're moving out at first light. Gonna be a hell of a job." said Nat looking torn "You two are the only enhanced on base, besides your sister, who are trained enough to go out into the field."

"We'll help Nat, we have to." I said and Pietro nodded by my side crossing his arms with a determined look on his face.

Natasha smiled and then shook her head "_I know_ you're ready but by Shield standards only members of the Avengers team are qualified for this job." My heart sank. Yes we were both trained and had now been out in the field multiple times but I was still officially an 'agent in training', and who knew if I would become unstable in the future, keeping me away from action was perhaps the best plan.

"I understand." I said feeling useless.

"No Blake, you don't." she said and I looked up "We need you _both_. Over the past months I've never seen a team take so quickly to each other. You anticipate each other's move, know where you both should be at a specific time. And obviously you have the whole chemistry thing down." she finished with a smirk

"But you said-" I began confused

Nat looked at Pietro "You agree?" He put his arm around my shoulders.

"Yes she's ready, we'll make sure she is." he replied and a knowing look passed between them

"What is going on?"

"They only way you can stay on this mission, with your team is if I classify you as an Avenger." said Nat with a straight face

I blanched. There was a moments silence and I fumbled for what to say.

"What! You're kidding right?" Pietro laughed next to me and I knew it had to be a joke, but Nat's face was dead serious.

"No, I'm not kidding around Blake. We need people like you on the team. You already fit in, we all care about you. You're a natural with a weapon and your enhanced abilities make you a perfect choice. Don't you want this?"

"I.." I couldn't think of anything to say. "I'm not trained. The others-"

"Have been practicing as long as you have. You taught Maximoff most of what he knows. Anyway you've trained with us, you know how we work, how we fight."

This was insane. "This is just because the enhanced are in danger. You wouldn't be asking me this if they weren't."

"Actually" said Pietro in a nervous voice taking his arm off my shoulder "I suggested it to the team about a month ago."

"Why?" I breathed out incredulously

"Because he knew you have what it takes." said Nat standing up "If you want this. There's no going back. You turn up with the rest of us for missions, you train every hour we give you and you have our backs."

"I thought that's what I already did?" I said feeling disgruntled

Nat's eyes twinkled "Exactly."

Nice one Widow, reverse physiology. She didn't play fair. "What if I mess up?" I asked in a concerned voice

She grabbed my chin gently between her thumb and forefinger "Then walk it off." she said and Pietro gave her a withering look. "It was right there." she shrugged at him

There was a knock at the door and Clint opened it.

"We all good in here?" he said looking from Nat to me. I didn't know if I was good, if I was really qualified but I had made up my mind. If given the choice a thousand times over I would have made the same decision.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Clint gave me a sad smile. I knew he didn't want me to join, he'd been angry when they'd let Pietro back in after his accident. Kids were kids in Clint's eyes, no matter how trained or powerful.

Pietro took my hand firmly and we walked back into the training bay. I was in complete shock. I looked round at my friends thinking how much I stood out in my standard issue uniform when they looked like gods, but the looks they gave me clearly stated they thought I belonged here. Wanda came to stand by my side and smiled encouragingly. Rodey gave me a quick nod and I smiled awkwardly back. Nat closed the door behind us and joined Steve at front of the room.

I glanced back at Pietro gratefully, at least now we had a valid excuse to spend time together.

"You didn't see that coming?" he said grinning at me. I shook my head and leant against his arm.

"Guess were on the same team now." I said still unable to believe what was happening.

He looked down at me and then around at the rest of the group whose eyes were fixed on Steve. "We always were." I laughed and released his hand. Steve opened his mouth to speak and I stepped forward so that I stood as part of the group.

"Avengers-"


End file.
